<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Touch of Praise by Gwendolyn (storiesofchaos)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107609">A Touch of Praise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesofchaos/pseuds/Gwendolyn'>Gwendolyn (storiesofchaos)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Touch of Praise [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anakin Skywalker is a Little Shit, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Choking, First Time, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Bondage, Hair Kink, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Idiots in Love, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Master &amp; Padawan Relationship(s), Masturbation, Mild Painplay, No Underage Sex, Or more like padawan braid kink lol, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Restraints, Rimming, Rough Sex, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, Under-negotiated Kink, all that good stuff, once again gratuitous use of pet names and 'master'</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:00:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesofchaos/pseuds/Gwendolyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Anakin has never felt so alone. </p><p>On Tatooine, he had had his mother. When he didn't have her anymore, he always had Obi-Wan, even when Anakin was being petulant, or demanding, or annoying. His Master was always there for him, whether he needed a guiding hand, or a comforting presence, or simply just a friend. </p><p>Now he doesn't have that anymore and it's all his fault.”</p><p>In which Anakin falls a little too hard for his Master, gets his heart broken, and tries to repair the damage (and gets very well fucked along the way).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Touch of Praise [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>599</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Could also be summarized as my continuing obsession with whiny bottom Anakin, possessive Obi-Wan, and Padawan braids :P</p><p>A little warning for mild canon-typical violence, Anakin being inebriated, and Obi-Wan being very guilty (for a little while at least). </p><p>The under-negotiated kink tag comes into play because there is kink and slight D/s involved, but they don't discuss it beforehand. But everything is consensual and their Force bond does allow them that extra way of communicating what they do and don't want to do in the moment, just in case it isn't clear. </p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all starts with a bit of praise. Anakin has finally completed an advanced move with his lightsaber after what feels like hours of practice, hair plastered to his forehead and feeling like he's burning alive under his robes. Obi-Wan is in a similar state, but he looks so proud, eyes shining happily. </p><p>"Very good work, Anakin!" He praises, clapping him on the shoulder. Anakin feels the sudden whoosh of light-headedness that often comes these days during the rare bits of praise his Master gives him, affecting him even more today when he's already drained and barely on his feet. If he wavers under Obi-Wan's touch, his Master doesn't mention it, but looks at him worriedly. "Go to the 'fresher and then get some rest. You deserve it, my Padawan." </p><p>"Thank you, Master," he replies dazedly. </p><p>***</p><p>Afterwards, feeling weary and sore from a long day of training, but relaxed after a warm shower, he plops on his bed, breathing deeply. He's content and full of endorphins, and so, as a young man of 18, jerking off seems like a mighty fine idea. </p><p>He automatically shields his thoughts from others out of habit, especially Obi-Wan, because even though he has a suspicion that his Master knows what he does anyway, he can't help but feel embarrassed. He starts to lazily palm himself through his sleep clothes, gradually building up the heat but not focusing too much on it and just letting his mind wander.</p><p>He thinks back to the HoloNet porn he's seen stolen glimpses of, and the lithe, fluid dancers in clubs on missions with Obi-Wan. <em> Obi-Wan. </em> At just the thought of his Master his dick jerks under his hand. Huh. That's new. He supposes he's always admired Obi-Wan of course—he's well spoken and confident, but also kind and supportive. He's neatly kept and his voice is so nice and his body is <em> quite </em> beautiful and his eyes they—<em>fuck. </em>Anakin feels the pleasure rolling through him, making him shiver slightly. </p><p>He desperately sticks a hand down his pants, and his hips frantically jerk up to meet his loose fist. He doesn't think he's been this turned on since he jerked off after accidentally walking in on two guys fucking on a passenger ship he'd been on. He tries to imagine Obi-Wan in different scenes. Would he be quiet and reserved even in the throes of passion, or commanding and taking what he wants? The latter makes Anakin whine, and he slaps a hand over his mouth to make sure Obi-Wan doesn't hear if he's in his room next door.</p><p>His eyes roll back as he imagines his Master putting his own hand over Anakin's mouth instead to keep him quiet, and precome drips heavily into his grip, slick sliding up and down. Or maybe Obi-Wan would make Anakin take his cock deep in his mouth to make him shut up, and the very thought has Anakin racing towards completion. Tears prick his eyes and his hand now clutches the sheets desperately as the other moves over his dick in an almost excruciating pace. His back arches and he realizes that he's gasping, <em> "please please please," </em> and then he's blissfully coming, with <em> Master </em> formed on his silent lips. </p><p>Anakin trembles, and laughs a bit, feeling entirely sated now. A part of him wants to delve into this attraction to his Master (that he's realizing isn't quite so new as he thought), but right now he's too tired to care, so he quickly wipes himself off and falls into slumber. </p><p>***</p><p>The next day, Anakin can't help but blush when Obi-Wan asks him if he rested well. He has an acute awareness of his Master now, every little word to him or gaze that lingers for perhaps a little too long is inspected and looked into. He doesn't get anywhere with it, but he feels like he's going crazy. He fiddles absently with his Padawan braid and catches Obi-Wan watching him, an unreadable emotion on his face. He licks some stray stew off his finger at lunch and Obi-Wan's cheeks look distinctly pinker after that. And then of course, is the sparring. </p><p>They decided to practice hand-to-hand combat today. They are evenly matched for a while and Anakin starts to get frustrated, until Obi-Wan waits a second too long and Anakin has the opportunity to fling his Master to the ground. He straddles him and pins his hands to the ground, crying victoriously. He realizes too late where he is, and looking down he sees Obi-Wan's gaze flick down to his lips for a brief moment, before it's gone as if it never happened. </p><p>When they awkwardly get up, Obi-Wan tells him, "good job today, Anakin," before leaving Anakin with wobbly legs that aren't a result of the exertion.</p><p>***</p><p>Anakin practically races back to his room as soon as he's able to get away. He had been getting fidgety as Master Windu talked to him for <em> ages </em>about something a new youngling did the other day, until he finally let him go with a slight frown and a stern, "work on your patience, young Padawan."</p><p>But Anakin doesn't care, he is feeling <em> way </em>too turned on from thinking about Obi-Wan all day, body nearly buzzing with arousal and anticipation as he lands haphazardly on his bed. He uses the Force to retrieve the little bottle of lube from his drawer, which he had bought rather sheepishly from a marketplace deep within Coruscant. He thinks of how his Master would chastise him for the improper use of the Force, and the thought of Obi-Wan sends a new wave of heat to wash over him. </p><p>He quickly strips off his layers until he's only in his underwear, scooching down the bed to lie comfortably. His fingers barely ghost over his rapidly growing dick, and he shivers at the touch. He's already aching, heart pounding, but he tries to take his time, closing his eyes and fantasizing. </p><p>He imagines that Obi-Wan's hands are the ones teasing over his inner thighs and through the fabric of his briefs, calloused and worn from years of fighting, yet still elegant. Imagines Obi-Wan's lips leaving a gentle trail of kisses up his stomach and to his nipples, hair that he's grown out tickling Anakin's chest, beard rubbing on his tender skin. Imagines it's not just his own fingers that lightly dance up his neck and run over his lips, dipping inside. Anakin lets out a gasp, hips bucking up, as he imagines his Master using his mouth in any way he pleases, and his fingers press further inside, shamelessly sucking on them, other hand finally drawn inside his underwear to his throbbing cock. </p><p>The first touch to his cock feels fiery, a little too much, and he has to stop himself from coming right then and there. He takes a deep, unsteady breath, and takes his fingers out from his mouth and underwear, and then shimmying out of the rest of his clothes until he's bare, shivering in the air of the room yet feeling like he's burning up from the inside out. He shakily uncaps the lube and draws his legs up until his feet rest on the bed, so he has access to his hole. Coating one finger, he lightly circles the area, breath hitching. </p><p>He's done this before, but often never has the energy or need to do it during a quick jerk off session on a normal day, yet now he finds he really, <em> really </em> wants to do it. He wants it to be good, wants to feel like he's actually <em> taking </em> Obi-Wan<em>. </em> And oh, that thought combined with the gentle pressing against the resistance of his rim makes his toes curl tightly, left fingers pressing tightly into his palm until little half-moon imprints are left behind. His finger slips in, and it's like a sucker punch of <em> feeling</em>—of arousal, of strangeness, of already feeling full. </p><p>But it's still not enough. </p><p>Another slicked finger impatiently follows, little sounds being drawn out of his panting mouth with every time he fucks them in and out. A sane part of him hopes to the gods that Obi-Wan isn't around to hear him, but at the same time, another part of him <em> wants </em>him to hear, to see how good he's being for him and how much he wants Obi-Wan. The fantasy of his Master coming in here, seeing him like this, utterly debauched and ruined, hips canting up into the fingers pressing in and out of him, and him just replacing those fingers with his cock, is enough to to make his back arch frantically, head tilted back and pressed hard against his pillow. </p><p>His fingers crook just right and his whole body jolts, the pleasure that was building up in the core of him now reaching a crescendo, faster and faster. His other hand lightly rubs the head of his cock, almost feeling <em> too </em> good, too much. All he can feel is the pure pleasure racing through him, all he can think is wanting to hurtle over that edge <em> right now </em>but at the same time to stay here forever, in this delicious delirium of euphoria filling every inch of him. </p><p>Eventually though, he does reach it, and he has to quickly fling his left arm over his face and bite down on the flesh of his forearm to stop from crying aloud, the intense feeling of his climax making him feel mindless in the ecstasy, floating out of his body, rocking into the aftershocks. He carefully takes his fingers out and lightly fists his twitching cock, making him squirm, thighs shaking. He laughs once, flopping back onto the bed and just basking in the aftermath. </p><p>He feels giddy, sated, but also like his emotions are a bit messed up, thinking about Obi-Wan and feeling strangely alone. His heart aches to think that his fantasy <em> isn't </em>real, and probably never will be. But that doesn't mean he won't try. </p><p>***</p><p>"Have you had any romantic relationships before, Master?" Anakin blurts out before he can stop himself. </p><p>"Anakin!" Obi-Wan responds sharply, eyes widening. "That's hardly an appropriate question for you to be asking me right now." They're in the library, Obi-Wan sifting through data about the planet they will be visiting on their next mission while Anakin stares up at the ceiling, thinking. He can't seem to stop thinking about what it would be like if Obi-Wan was a <em> lover </em>and not just a mentor, and he really doesn't know what to do about it. He supposes many Padawans have had some sort of attraction to their Masters at some point, but Anakin feels like his infatuation is burning up and he will do something he'll regret soon. </p><p>"I was . . . just wondering." He replies weakly, not quite able to meet his Master's gaze. Obi-Wan's eyes narrow. </p><p>"I had some . . . some experiences as a Padawan," he finally replies. "Only to get rid of physical needs. If you find yourself in need of, well, <em> assistance</em>, copulating with another Padawan is not necessarily forbidden." Anakin nearly snorts at his Master's stuffy language and awkward demeanor. </p><p>Knowingly full well he's treading on thin ice but overrun with burning curiosity, he says, "But what about your Master, did you ever—"</p><p>"Anakin." Obi-Wan has abandoned all pretense in still reading over the data, voice sharp and eyes glaring pointedly. "If you know what's best for you, you will stop talking."</p><p>Anakin huffs and flops back in his chair, scowling. "Fine."</p><p>***</p><p>The mission goes well, any tension from their uncomfortable conversation dissipating with their good teamwork and eventual success. </p><p>And then of course Anakin has to fuck it up. </p><p>He had just put the ship through hyperspace when he decides to broach the subject again, or at least, his mouth decides to and then his brain reluctantly follows. </p><p>"Are Master and Padawan relationships really forbidden?" Obi-Wan looks up from rebandaging a laser burn, hesitating. </p><p>"If you mean relationship as in romantic or sexual, they are not exactly forbidden, but are typically looked down upon by the Jedi," he replies smoothly, going back to his task. </p><p>"But why!?" Anakin exclaims petulantly. Obi-Wan gives an exasperated sigh as if explaining to a child. </p><p>"Because of the power imbalance. Masters are supposed to teach and guide their students, and anything else is a betrayal of that bond."</p><p>"That's bantha poodoo," Anakin replies sulkily, sinking further down into his seat. "But what if they love each other? Surely—" </p><p>"Anakin," Obi-Wan says, finally looking at him and speaking softly. "There is no point in arguing with me, I don't have the power to influence changes to the Code. It doesn't matter if it's love, because that can lead to attachment." Obi-Wan sounds a little wistful as he says, "this is the way, Anakin."</p><p>In Anakin's frustration and sinking stomach, he can't help but lash out as usual, which he knows he will regret later. "Love doesn't always have to become attachment! How can we protect others and be compassionate if we cannot love? I know Master Qui-Gon—"</p><p>"Anakin . . ." Obi-Wan replies warningly. Anakin continues on heedlessly. </p><p>"Qui-Gon believed we should be allowed to feel more love, right? He would have disobeyed the Code so he could properly love another, I know it." Anakin stares defiantly at Obi-Wan. His Master looks stricken for a moment. </p><p>"<em>Don't </em> talk about things you don't know, Padawan," he hisses, before suddenly standing and wrenching the cockpit door open, leaving Anakin alone in remorseful silence. </p><p>***</p><p>Their conversations are haltingly awkward and Anakin knows Master Yoda could feel the tension radiating between them during their mission report. Obi-Wan tries to act as if nothing is wrong, though he's a bit more distant, and it doesn't help that Anakin can't help but act like a wounded loth-kitten. He creeps around his Master, keeping quiet, only talking when spoken to or when he has an actual question, and dutifully obeying Obi-Wan's every command. He just wants to be able to please his Master again.</p><p>It's a few days of this before Obi-Wan finally cracks. "You're not yourself, my Padawan," he says sternly, but not unkindly. "Let us go meditate in one of the gardens."</p><p>Anakin sits down tentatively down beside his Master on one of the mats in the garden, allowing the peaceful surroundings to ease his tension. Obi-Wan gently guides him through the process with their bond, sending comforting waves of relaxation through, enveloping Anakin and making him feel safe, at home. He's never been particularly good at meditation nor always found it useful, but it does allow an escape from his chaotic mind and loud thoughts and feelings all clamoring to be heard. </p><p>After a while with just feeling everything roll over him, with the sound of trickling water and his Master's, steady, even breathing, Obi-Wan gently breaks the silence. "I am sorry Anakin for being so strict with you. I know being curious is a part of growing up."</p><p>Anakin opens his eyes to look at Obi-Wan. "No, I shouldn't have pushed you so much, Master," he says, lowering his eyes. "It wasn't fair. I'm just . . . confused I guess." He huffs a laugh and looks away awkwardly. </p><p>"Remember you can always come to me with any <em> reasonable </em> questions, alright? You needn't be afraid to ask what you really want to know and not dance around the subject with potentially harmful ones." Now his smile turns playful. "<em>If </em>you don't mind getting advice in such matters from your old Master."</p><p>"You're not old," Anakin mumbles, and Obi-Wan just laughs. Anakin does too, feeling relieved to hear Obi-Wan's laughter again, but also still feeling like he wants his Master to plow him into oblivion.  </p><p>Fuck. </p><p>***</p><p>Anakin's 19th birthday arrives, and Obi-Wan suggests they go to their favorite cantina to celebrate. It's a small, nice place amid all the loud, crazy ones throughout Coruscant, one where you don't usually find any trouble unless you bring it yourself. It's where they'd go when they had free time, Obi-Wan allowing him to only get the non-alcoholic drinks, or when they'd come back from a particularly excruciating mission and Anakin would be allowed something a little stronger. </p><p>Now he's completely legal to drink whatever he wants on the menu here on Coruscant, so he goes for a glass of Kri'gee he's heard a lot about, much to his Master's disdain, who gets his usual Jawa Juice.  </p><p>He grimaces at the strong, bitter taste of the ale and the way it burns going down his throat, but he's stubborn so he continues to drink it. He and Obi-Wan sit beside one another at the bar and talk together about memories shared throughout the years and how perhaps Anakin might be recommended for the trials in the next few years, and by the end of his first glass, a pleasant buzzing feeling is spreading throughout him. </p><p>Anakin gets another one, the taste strangely addicting now more than gross, though Obi-Wan looks at him worriedly out of the corner of his eye, still nursing his first glass. He starts talking about his own Padawan days, including trying his first strong alcohol, but Anakin can barely hear him when he starts his third glass. He can't stop smiling, everything anyone says makes him giggle. His ears are burning up and there's a rushing in his head, but he feels so happy and like anything could happen tonight. </p><p>He realizes hazily that his head has dropped onto Obi-Wan's shoulder sometime, his dopey smile still there but he can barely keep his eyes open. "Okay, I think you've had more than enough," he hears Obi-Wan say, though it sounds far away. </p><p>Somehow Obi-Wan helps him stumble into their ship and flies them home, the motion of whizzing over the tops of buildings making him feel sick for the first time in his life. By the time they reach their shared quarters, Anakin doesn't want to let go of Obi-Wan, even with his gentle resisting. </p><p>"Drink some water and I'll help you into bed," he's saying softly, but Anakin just pouts and turns towards him, stopping abruptly when he realizes just how close they are, and then falling into him when his head dizzily spins. Obi-Wan catches him, and Anakin grins ridiculously, his mouth opening to say the first thing on his mind.</p><p>"Do you know, I <em> reeeally </em> want you to fuck me?" Anakin giggles. "isn't that funny? I know you're too kriffing <em>perfect</em> for that, but like, I really want you to put it in me and stuff me with—" he's silenced by a hand suddenly on his mouth, Obi-Wan looking both mortified and . . . maybe even a little turned on? He goes to move his hand away, but before he can, Anakin takes a finger into his mouth, moaning and never straying his hooded eyes from Obi-Wan's gaze. He sees the heat in his Master's eyes for just a moment, before guilt floods in. </p><p>"Stop, Anakin." He says in finality, and Anakin whines at the loss of his Master's finger in his mouth. "you're not in your right mind. Come with me." He leads him to Anakin's bedroom and helps him lie down, before placing a glass of water next to the bed and moving as if to leave. In his inebriated state, the idea of Obi-Wan leaving is apparently not a good one, because his eyes suddenly start to water. </p><p>"Don't go, Master," he sniffs, feeling like the little youngling Padawan he once was, always crying for his mother. His head spins before his eyes, and he groans, rubbing his head. </p><p>"Goodnight, Anakin." Obi-Wan says softly, but his expression is pained. </p><p>***</p><p>Anakin wakes slowly, cursing the Mandalorians for inventing such a drink as <em> Kri'gee. </em>He feels like someone has been pounding him on the head with the hilt of a lightsaber, while also plummeting a couple thousand feet in a rickety podracer. He groans, squinting his eyes as he shuffles out of bed. He's still wearing his robes from last night, all ruffled from sleep. </p><p>That's when he remembers his confession he made to Obi-Wan, and promptly wishes the Sarlaac would swallow him whole. But his need for a remedy for his awful hangover overpowers his extreme embarrassment for now, so he opens the door to their shared quarters with trepidation. </p><p>Obi-Wan is sitting in a chair reading his datapad, and looks up when he enters. "Ah, here's the sleepyhead! How was the first night of proper drinking for you?" he jokes, seemingly nothing the matter between the two of them. He points to a glass with the potent purple liquid that will apparently help rid him of his hangover, and Anakin scowls but takes the drink to hide his smile that everything's okay. </p><p>***</p><p>But Anakin gets worried when Obi-Wan never mentions it, nor seems to remember it all. Obi-Wan hadn't been drunk like Anakin, not even a little tipsy, so he <em> had </em>to remember such a thing as, oh gods, Anakin telling him he wants his Master to fuck him. </p><p>He didn't want to outright mention it just in case Obi-Wan<em> did </em>manage to forget it, or better yet it was all just a terrible dream, but he really can't take it any longer. </p><p>Finally, one day when Obi-Wan asks him why he can't concentrate on sparring, Anakin starts trying to spit it out. "Oh, well, you know that night we uh, well, my birthday, you know, the Kri'gee, it, well—"</p><p>"Anakin, it's fine. I'll act like it never happened." Obi-Wan gives him a comforting smile, and Anakin replies in turn weakly, but he can't help but notice Obi-Wan's voice had sounded a bit strained. </p><p>***</p><p>"Anakin, your braid—" Obi-Wan says, moving towards Anakin without thinking. They're clean and freshly changed after coming back from their latest mission, ready to report to the Council. Anakin realizes his braid is caught under his layers of robes, and then Obi-Wan is gently tugging it out from under them. The feeling makes Anakin's breath catch in his throat, Obi-Wan pausing and looking at him with wide eyes, not letting go. </p><p>Then Obi-Wan pulls on the braid a little harder, the unexpected feeling of it making Anakin's eyes flutter and he lets out a soft moan despite himself. Obi-Wan's pupils are blown, mouth parted, staring at Anakin like he is the most beautiful creature in the galaxy, and Anakin's head swims, scalp tingling and dick already swelling, hands trembling at his sides and his heart pounding. They're slowly leaning into each other, unconsciously meeting each other, an irresistible pull. Obi-Wan licks his lips unintentionally, breath fanning across Anakin's face, making him shiver. </p><p>"Master, <em> please—" </em>Anakin says breathlessly, but then Obi-Wan is stepping back quickly, dropping Anakin's braid like it burned him. He swallows, gaze shifting over Anakin rapidly, looking utterly horrified. Anakin just stands there confused, slow to react in the abrupt change of events. </p><p>"We better go to the Council now," Obi-Wan says finally in a rough voice, before turning and not looking back at his Padawan. Anakin follows him dazedly, feeling hurt and heart still beating rapidly. </p><p>***</p><p>The report goes over horribly, Master Windu looking between the two of them oddly and Yoda keeping quiet, hands folded in contemplation. Obi-Wan talks haltingly and Anakin only if asked to speak, his answers coming without feeling, just going through the motions. He's numb, like he left himself back in his quarters, and he doesn't know what to do anymore. </p><p>By the time they're sent back to rest, the Council obviously worried about them, fury is starting to sink into Anakin, the feeling rolling through him. He knows it seeps into his and Obi-Wan's bond, but his Master still won't look at him, keeping a careful distance away, talking to him courteously but with none of his usual charm. The feeling only grows, and Anakin becomes impatient, agitated. He knows now that Obi-Wan wants him and he wants Obi-Wan, so to him it seems simple that they should just let them have each other. </p><p>But of course it wouldn't be that simple for his Master. </p><p>Obi-Wan is sitting on the couch trying to read his datapad, as Anakin sulks from across the room, glowering at Obi-Wan's stupidly perfect face. When Obi-Wan finally sets the pad down and rubs his head, sighing, Anakin suddenly stands up and strides over to his Master with purpose. He straddles him before he can do anything, knees digging into the cushions and hands firmly placed on Obi-Wan's shoulders. </p><p>"Anakin, what—" but any further retort is stopped by Anakin's mouth planting over Obi-Wan's, fierce and demanding and hungry. The angle is awkward at first and their teeth clack, but then Obi-Wan responds and guides the kiss, hands coming to rest firmly around Anakin's waist, and Anakin moans into his Master's mouth. </p><p>Anakin feels light, dizzy with the overwhelming sensation of finally getting what he truly wants. It's so good, better than flying, better than even the prospect of becoming a Knight, and he's feeling like Obi-Wan has taken his heart in his palm, has become his whole world. And oh, kissing Obi-Wan is imperfect yet perfect all at once, sweet as honey, with the sharp tang of blood from when he nips at Anakin's bottom lip that's already sore from biting at it in nervousness. </p><p>Obi-Wan's hands skim over Anakin's body so reverently, like he can't quite believe he's here in his lap. They move lower, to the indents where his thighs meet his hips, and then over his ass clothed in his pants. Anakin's breath stutters, body trembling, and he's oh so close to rolling his hips down to meet Obi-Wan's hardness with his own. </p><p>"Master, I—" Anakin gasps, eyes fluttering open when Obi-Wan<em> squeezes </em> just a bit. But then Obi-Wan's eyes open too, wide and alarmed, and suddenly Anakin is pushed away and left alone on the couch, mind struggling to keep up with the sudden change of events again as the door to their quarters slides shut and Obi-Wan is gone. </p><p>***</p><p>Anakin has never felt so alone. </p><p>On Tatooine, he had had his mother. When he didn't have her anymore, he always had Obi-Wan, even when Anakin was being petulant, or demanding, or annoying. His Master was <em> always </em>there for him, whether he needed a guiding hand, or a comforting presence, or simply just a friend. </p><p>Now he doesn't have that anymore and it's all his fault. </p><p>Obi-Wan has never been so distant from him. His shields are completely barred, not a tiny flicker of emotion or thought filtering through. He trains Anakin as hard as ever, but purposefully won't come too close to him, letting him practice sparring with other Padawans or leaving him to meditate by himself. Through it all the praise dwindles, Anakin grows frustrated and angry at himself, his skills grow sloppy and his agitation keeps him awake at night. </p><p>He knows others can tell something's gone wrong, knows they see the way Obi-Wan carefully doesn't look at Anakin and how Anakin is constantly pleading with his Master through his eyes and the Force to try to get to him, how their close bond is now so obviously strained. Their missions are only a brief respite, when they can put their own troubles aside and focus on another person's problems, another planet that needs saving. </p><p>But it is utterly terrible, and Anakin doesn't think he can ever get through another day in this way. </p><p>He cries nearly every evening alone in his room, letting out all of his raw emotions that had built up from holding them in all day. He cries until he can't breathe right, his nose stuffed up, his skin prickling and knees soaked from where they're drawn up to his chest, catching all the hot splashes of tears. He doesn't stop until he feels sick, stomach muscles cramped up from the sobbing and chest aching from the effort. He doesn't bother hiding his emotions during these times, letting everything flow through their bond in spite and desperation, hoping Obi-Wan can feel what he feels. </p><p>He's getting tired of waking up with puffy eyes and cheeks scrubbed raw, feeling weak and trembly until all he can do is go one moment at a time without breaking down and thinking about that one stolen kiss.</p><p>It doesn't help that this experience has firmly told him that he wants more than to just sleep with Obi-Wan, he wants to <em> be </em> with him, truly and completely, and he realizes now that that is what he's always wanted. Yet he can never have it, because apparently the universe really likes to relentlessly fuck him over. </p><p>After their latest mission report, Master Yoda asks to see Obi-Wan in private. Obi-Wan's brow is furrowed and looks awkward but politely agrees, dismissing Anakin without sparing him a glance. </p><p>Finally, after pacing their quarters anxiously, not being able to rest because of not knowing what the two are talking about, but fearing he'll be cast out forever, Anakin hears the door slide open. He stops like a bantha in speeder headlights as Obi-Wan makes his way towards him warily, but with a hint of an encouraging smile. </p><p>"Sit down, Anakin," he says, gesturing to the couch. Anakin does what he's told, cringing inwardly as he remembers what happened in this very spot a few weeks back. "I need to tell you something." Obi-Wan sits across from him, finally <em> looking </em>at him for the first time in what feels like ages, though Anakin feels his cheeks burn and carefully keeps his gaze trained down to his sweaty hands twisting nervously in his lap. Obi-Wan sighs deeply.</p><p>"When I was your age I was enamoured with my own Master. Our bond was finally secure and ran deep after years of not understanding one another, but I wanted more. When I tried to act on it, I ended up just getting emotionally hurt, and then even more so when he . . . when he was killed." Obi-Wan swallows thickly, voice a bit shaky. "The only thing holding me together was knowing I had to take care of you because that was his dying wish. As Jedi we know that there is always a chance we won't make it through another day, so this sort of attachment just leads to heartbreak and sorrow and not being able to fulfill our duties."</p><p>"But Master, I can't help that I—"</p><p>"I know, Anakin." Obi-Wan does look saddened when he looks at him now. "It has destroyed me to see you look so defeated the past few weeks, and I'm sorry that I never explained this to you earlier. I will try harder to help without being completely shut off from you again. I care for you greatly, my Padawan, and I don't ever want to hurt you. I do this to protect you, do you understand?"</p><p>Anakin nods slowly, not entirely agreeing with Obi-Wan but too ridiculously happy that his shields are mostly down again that he doesn't mind too much. Obi-Wan smiles bracingly at him and grasps his shoulder tightly, and the familiar feeling of their Force bond is more comfort than Anakin can bear after being so empty and alone for so long. He smiles back at Obi-Wan too, even if his heart still aches for something he can't have. </p><p>***</p><p>"Master, I'm going to need some backup in this area real quick," Anakin says urgently into his comlink, ducking blaster fire shooting alarmingly close to where he stands. He and Obi-Wan were told to do a cursory recon of a planet overrun with mercenaries harming the native people. They hadn't expected it to get this heated this quick, and the calculations of exactly how many mercenaries there are seems to have been wrong. There isn't any good cover where Anakin is, and there are more guys than he can apprehend on his own, no matter how confident he usually is. Obi-Wan's voice crackles through their connection. </p><p>"Flying your way now. Good luck, Anakin," he says quickly, before Anakin barely blocks another blast. He throws himself into the fray, blood pounding, seeing his life flash before his eyes when a blast just singes his ear. After a few moments of frantic fighting he's nearly triumphant, a ring of incapacitated bodies around him, lightsaber flickering and ready for more. But suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, a heavy weight hits him over the head and lowers him to his knees, his head spinning rapidly. He looks up at this new attacker as if in a dream, the masked person holding a bludgeon. Anakin's body is too slow to do anything else, he feels like he is sinking underwater, his limbs too heavy to move. He hears Obi-Wan's panicked voice through his comlink. "No, Anakin! Abandon mission, you can't beat them on your own, more are coming! Try to get away, I'm landing in a second." But Anakin pushes himself up to fight again, feeling like a great weight is trying to push him back down, vision blurry. He can't stop now, he has to keep fighting no matter what. </p><p>He grips his saber tightly, bracingly, and swings, but before he can do anything they hit him hard in the chest. He feels when he collapses onto the dusty ground, his saber rolling out of his hand, hears the sickening <em> crack </em>and the raw, terrified yell of Obi-Wan running towards him, and then it's only deep, quiet blackness. </p><p>***</p><p>The light is dim when he wakes up. </p><p>He feels oddly comfortable, laid out on a comfy bed and wearing soft clothes, but his head pounds as he squints and tries to make out where he is. He raises his hand curiously and realizes there are cords hooked up to it, soft beeping coming from the machines standing around him. He starts suddenly, tries to sit up, but everything hurts and he lets out a yell, eyes squeezing shut. Familiar hands help him back down onto the bed, shushing him with comforting words. </p><p>The last thing he remembers are Obi-Wan's worried eyes looking at him through the darkness. </p><p>***</p><p>The dream is familiar at first, one that he is used to. </p><p>He goes back to Tatooine, to finally free his mother. But when he gets there, she is already free, with a husband and real children that weren't conceived by midichlorians and who then abandoned her for a better life. She says she doesn't love him anymore, says he's a freak. He doesn't believe her, knows it's not true, but it always ends with him being alone again. </p><p>This time though, the dream shifts. It feels—it feels <em> real. </em>There is red-hot darkness and yellow eyes and strange masks and feeling completely and utterly stripped of everything that makes him human.</p><p>And he sees Obi-Wan dying by his own hand. </p><p>He doesn't realize he's yelling and kicking his legs until he suddenly hears his name being urgently repeated, hands running soothingly through his hair and over his clammy face. </p><p>"Anakin, dear one, look at me. You're here, you're safe, shhh, it's okay." When Anakin finally gains more consciousness, he notices how his whole body aches from moving when it shouldn't have, how his heart feels like it's beating out of his chest how there's a layer of sweat that clings to his back. But he also sees Obi-Wan right there, Obi-Wan who is holding him and not letting him go, who is looking at him like he's worth everything. </p><p>He falls back to sleep soon after, peacefully for the first time in a long while. </p><p>***</p><p>When he next wakes, he feels rested and calm, body still sore but feeling a lot better. He's in a medbay in the Jedi Temple, the white walls and peaceful quietness a stark contrast from his strange dreams. A med droid is spraying bacta on a laser burn on his arm, and there are bandages on his chest. Turning his head, he sees Obi-Wan slumped in a chair next to his bed sleeping, hair disheveled and robes wrinkled. Anakin smiles sleepily at the thought of his Master not leaving his side through all this, if a bit guilty that he put him through all this trouble. </p><p>The droid tells him in its monotonous voice to not move too much and disrupt the bandages, and then leaves the room. Obi-Wan slowly opens his eyes at the sound of the door sliding shut, right cheek red from holding it in his palm as he slept. He sees Anakin smiling at him and grins back himself, hurrying over to Anakin's bedside and kneeling down. </p><p>"How are you, Anakin?" He asks, eyes roving over his face anxiously. </p><p>"Never better," Anakin replies croakily with a grin. Obi-Wan lets out a relieved laugh, before helping him drink some water. Obi-Wan looks happy now, though his hands shake and he looks drained and like he was worried for far too long. Anakin grabs one of Obi-Wan's hands with his left before Obi-Wan can move away. "I'm okay, I promise, Obi-Wan."</p><p>"Gods, never do that again," Obi-Wan says suddenly, sounding so broken, and then his eyes are brimming with tears and he looks down, hand squeezing Anakin's. His heart aches because he hasn't seen Obi-Wan cry very often, not like this since Qui-Gon's death was still fresh and he believed he had no idea how to train Anakin on his own. Anakin's voice is small when he speaks up in the heavy, emotional silence. </p><p>"But I thought we have to complete the mission no matter what happens? And I thought you wouldn't—you wouldn't <em>really</em> care what happens to me anyways—"</p><p>"Oh, Anakin," Obi-Wan says, voice rough and eyes glistening as he meets his gaze. "I love you more than anything. You are my whole <em> universe</em>. And I know I shouldn't feel this way, but somehow along the line you've become such a part of my life, that I can't imagine you not in it. And so when you were in danger and I thought for a moment I'd lost you—" </p><p>"I love you too, Obi-Wan," Anakin says quickly, heart beating rapidly, and the way Obi-Wan is looking at him makes him unbelievably happy. "I love you so, so much—" and then Obi-Wan is kissing him, sweetly and lovingly, with just a hint of desperation, tasting salty tears and bitter caf and something so distinctly <em> Obi-Wan. </em></p><p>And it's everything Anakin could wish for. </p><p>***</p><p>"Anakin! You were released?" Obi-Wan exclaims, setting down his datapad and getting up, staring at Anakin in the doorway. </p><p>"Yup, I'm all good," Anakin replies, walking further into their quarters and slowly stretching his limbs after spending far too long in bed and only getting out when he had permission from the med droid. </p><p>"How are you feeling?" Obi-Wan hovers around him, obviously wanting to touch but not sure if he's allowed. </p><p>"Fine, though my wrist is quite sore," Anakin says, grinning up at Obi-Wan mischievously. Obi-Wan had strongly deterred from doing anything beyond a quick kiss while Anakin was in the medbay, so Anakin had to resort to jerking off every time he was alone, frantically imagining everything they could do together when he was free. It certainly made Obi-Wan splutter when the droid said in its ever-flat tone that Anakin had an abnormal heart rate that lasted for several minutes every time Obi-Wan left the room, to which Anakin just smirked coyly and raised his eyebrows at him. </p><p>The blush that lasted the remainder of the visit was well worth it. </p><p>Now, Anakin is the one to suddenly blush and get flustered. Obi-Wan stares at him, mouth parted slightly, hands twitching at his side, and Anakin feels strangely embarrassed under his gaze. It's intense, calculating, but so very warm and familiar. </p><p>"You'll need to tell me all about how your wrist got so sore, sweetheart," Obi-Wan says, lazy smile on his face, as his eyes flicker over Anakin. Anakin just swallows. His confidence is gone, like it was swallowed up by Obi-Wan's presence. He wants to do <em> everything </em> but doesn't know what to do first, how to make the first step. The moment hangs there, suspended, and then—they both move simultaneously, bond pulling them irresistibly together, sizzling and electric, and then Obi-Wan's mouth is closing over his own once more. </p><p>This isn't the careful, tender kiss that the last one was, nor the new, aching one that the first was; this is longing, and intense need, and heat, and like going through light speed, and everything all at once. Most importantly, it's home.  </p><p>Obi-Wan starts clumsily leading them back to his bedroom, hands still latched onto each other, not letting go, the intoxicating feeling of Obi-Wan's tongue inside his mouth making Anakin fumble along the way. Once inside, Obi-Wan backs him up against his bed and gently pushes him down, Anakin pulling Obi-Wan down with him. They pant heavily against each other, Anakin feeling like he might drown in the heady, delicious heat of it all. </p><p>His eyes glance around the room from where he lies on the neatly made bed. He's never in here much anymore, not since he would creep in during the night as a kid and tell his Master he had a nightmare. It's so nice and orderly compared to his own room, where his blankets and clothes are still haphazardly strewn about from leaving for their last mission so quickly, and where he's prone to trip over an odd part of a droid he's currently fixing up. It's just so inexplicably <em> Obi-Wan </em>that it sends all his feelings of the past few months swirling back, and suddenly the weight of his Master over him feels a bit too much. </p><p>"Anakin? Anakin, are you alright?" Anakin starts, eyes flicking back to Obi-Wan. He's looking down at him worriedly, a soothing hand in his hair. Anakin's head nods automatically, but then he stops and swallows. </p><p>"Y-yeah, I will be. It's just, I don't know, overwhelming I guess?" Obi-Wan carefully shifts to the side so he's not over Anakin anymore. </p><p>"We don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with, Anakin. We don't have to do anything at all."</p><p>"No!" Anakin says, sitting up quickly. "I mean, I <em> want </em> to do stuff with you, but it's just weird I guess, finally getting what I want after so long when I thought I never would. It's like I want everything and nothing all at once and I don't know where to start first. But still, please touch me, I've been waiting for<em>ever</em>," he says in a rush, cheeks heating up a bit. </p><p>"We have time to eventually do everything you want, one step at a time, alright? I'll try to make it up to you for all the times you were sad because of me."</p><p>"It's okay," Anakin says, reaching out to tentatively trace a trail of little freckles on Obi-Wan's face. "That doesn't matter anymore now that you're here." It's obvious Obi-Wan still feels guilty, but smiles gratefully back at him, leaning into Anakin's touch. </p><p>"Tell me to stop whenever, alright?" Obi-Wan asks, and Anakin nods quickly. And then Anakin is leaning forwards and kissing Obi-Wan again, hands coming up to rest in his long hair, Obi-Wan's cradling his jaw. It's like they're pouring out all of their feelings that have been pent-up for far too long into each other, the deep yearning and secret lust and forbidden love, and it's the best apology Anakin could ask for. </p><p>He gasps, making his mouth open wider, when Obi-Wan bites down on his bottom lip just enough to hurt. His hands slide tentatively down over Obi-Wan's shoulders and his chest, feeling hard muscle under the layers of his robes. He suddenly feels the need to get undressed, like, <em> right now.  </em></p><p>Anakin pulls away slightly to tug his medbay-issued undershirt over his head, breath hitching when he sees how Obi-Wan's eyes linger on the skin being revealed. He suddenly feels a little embarrassed under his gaze, arms automatically shifting over his bare chest protectively. He knows they've seen each other naked countless times, but now it feels different and new, important somehow. Obi-Wan takes his tunic and undershirt off too, making Anakin gulp as his eyes rove over his chest, nerves combining with his desire making him a jittery mess. He fumbles with trying to get his pants off, and Obi-Wan stops him gently. </p><p>"Let me help you," he murmurs, and he slowly pulls his pants and underwear down over his hips, head tilting down to mouth softly at the skin of his neck, making Anakin shiver. He leans into Obi-Wan's touch, barely stopping himself from whining when Obi-Wan pulls away to take the rest of his own clothes off. Anakin kicks off his layers and then he's bare in front of his Master, hair down but for his Padawan braid, cock hard and nestled against his stomach. </p><p>He draws in a rattly breath when all of Obi-Wan is revealed to him, warmth flowing so quickly to his groin that he feels dizzy from it. He knew how attractive Obi-Wan is, but has never seen him quite like this, cheeks beautifully flushed, eyes dark and glinting, body bare for Anakin to touch, to feel. He doesn't even notice how Obi-Wan is looking at him so intently like he's studying him, now that he's truly allowed to look for the first time, until he speaks. </p><p>"Gods, how beautiful you are, darling," he says reverently, and Anakin's eyes flutter shut, the pleasure racing through him almost too much to bear already. The last of his fears fade away as Obi-Wan's Force signature completely envelops him, feeling the way he so very wants Anakin, mirroring in the way he reaches shaky hands down Anakin's body. </p><p>Anakin pulls them down so he's fully on the bed with Obi-Wan over him, bodies jolting with the delicious pressure of their cocks bumping together. He groans when he finally sees Obi-Wan's cock, hard and thick and beautifully flushed, rocking slickly against his own. "Oh, Master—" he says brokenly, not missing how Obi-Wan's dick twitches at that. Obi-Wan notices where his eyes are drawn towards. </p><p>"We don't have to do anything more than this," he says, albeit a bit breathlessly as Anakin arches into Obi-Wan. </p><p>"No, I've been ready for all of you, can't you feel it?" And he knows Obi-Wan can see through their bond all the fantasies Anakin has had of Obi-Wan taking him, and he sees how Obi-Wan's pupils are blown so that they're nearly black. Anakin's hips stutter up forcefully, making them both moan, and then Obi-Wan is nodding frantically. </p><p>"Yeah, okay, sweetheart," he says, voice rough, and then he's licking into Anakin's mouth, rocking their hips together. Anakin's hands clutch desperately onto Obi-Wan, feeling overwhelmed in the best way. He can't do anything but lie there has Obi-Wan moves his mouth down Anakin's body, biting into the tender skin of his neck and collarbone, teasing over his nipples one by one, making Anakin's breath quicken, over the hard muscles of his tense stomach, then mouthing softly at his inner thighs. </p><p>Anakin has never felt so taken care of, and it makes him almost emotional with the thrill of it all. But his cock is still aching, burning up, and he doesn't think he's ever been this hard in his <em> life. </em>"Eyes on me, Anakin," Obi-Wan commands, and he obeys instantly, not even realizing his eyes had been closed. Obi-Wan's gaze is on him, and Anakin swallows thickly, peripheral vision going hazy, as Obi-Wan's mouth hovers over his needy cock. </p><p>"Please. . . nnnngh—" the breath feels like it's been punched out of him when Obi-Wan's mouth closes over his cock, sucking lightly. If there's an afterlife he has found it, the intense pleasure shooting up his body making his thighs tremble and his toes curl. It's good Obi-Wan has a firm grip on his hips because he feels the need to buck up into that wet, warm heat as Obi-Wan takes him deeper into his mouth. He starts bobbing his head and Anakin releases a string of curses in Huttese, hands moving to clutch at Obi-Wan's hair. </p><p>He feels he's plummeting to the edge of bliss too soon, unable to stop it as he watches, fascinated, at the way Obi-Wan's spit-slicked lips move over his cock in a steady rhythm and how his eyes flicker up to meet Anakin's gaze. He smirks, if that's possible while his mouth is full of Anakin's pulsing heat, and hums, the vibrating sensation making Anakin's eyes roll back. He then slowly pulls off, kissing the head of his cock, and looks at Anakin. </p><p>"Do you want to come, darling?"</p><p>"Yes, yes, yes, kriff, <em> please—</em>" and he doesn't care that he's begging already, he just wants and <em> needs </em>too badly to take in Obi-Wan's playful grin. He feels shaky, electric, like his whole body is vibrating and it will take only a mere touch for him to explode with feeling. </p><p>"Then do it, I want to see you, Ani," Obi-Wan says, and then doesn't take his intense gaze away as he closes his mouth over Anakin again, tongue laving over the slit of his cock. And that's all Anakin can take, Obi-Wan's command and the use of the nickname he hasn't said in years, combined with the light sucking on the head of his length and the hand coming up to wrap around the base. </p><p>He arches up into the contact, entire body tensing, gritting his teeth, and then he's wonderfully, gloriously cresting, coming so hard it feels his entire body is thrumming with the pleasure of it. Obi-Wan doesn't stop murmuring praise the entire time, easing him through his orgasm with a hand lightly clasped around him. </p><p>Anakin catches his breath, body feeling heavy and sated, warm and shaky. For the first time after an orgasm though, Obi-Wan is actually right there, comforting weight on top of him, eyes crinkled as he smiles down on him and cradles his cheeks in his palms. Anakin grins shyly back, Force bond between them so lit up and intense it's nearly blinding. </p><p>"You're utterly perfect," Obi-Wan whispers wonderingly, almost to himself, and then he leans down to kiss Anakin again, Anakin tilting his head up to meet him, arms looped loosely around his neck. He moans softly when he tastes his own spend in Obi-Wan's mouth, cock sensitive but already twitching again in interest. His attention is then drawn to Obi-Wan's thick length slotting up against his hips, and remembers he still needs to come too. His heart starts racing, thinking of all the ways Obi-Wan could use his body to get off, and he can't stop himself from reaching down to curiously wrap a hand around him between their bodies. Obi-Wan groans into their mouths, Anakin feeling the vibrations and making his hips buck up unexpectedly.</p><p>"Okay, <em> force, </em> fuck—" Anakin gasps, head falling back suddenly. He flips them over easily, catching Obi-Wan off guard, who curls his hands around Anakin's hips tightly when Anakin slowly <em> grinds </em>down. </p><p>"<em>Gods</em>, Anakin, you—" Obi-Wan grits out desperately. And this might be the hottest fucking thing Anakin's ever seen, his Master spread out below him, eyes dark and glinting, chest heaving and perfect cock dribbling precome, skin flushed and lips red and swollen. He can't believe he's here at last, wants to do <em> everything </em> to him, to always make him feel good and loved. He traces constellations between the freckles of his skin, memorizing every inch of him for later. He softly kisses the small scars scattered over Obi-Wan's body, feeling his breath hitch underneath his lips. A gentle hand comes up to rest in Anakin's hair, and he feels Obi-Wan's hazy gaze on him. </p><p>The pads of his fingers dig into Obi-Wan's skin as he licks the rough pattern of bumps and ridges of the scars, claiming them, honoring them. He never likes when Obi-Wan gets hurt, but they're proof that he's still here, still alive and warm underneath Anakin's touch. They tell his story, the important life of this wonderful, brave, beautiful man. </p><p>He slowly moves his way down his body until he gets to his cock. He's never been with anyone like this before, so he just gets used to the heavy weight of Obi-Wan's cock in his hand, Obi-Wan obviously restraining himself from pushing into Anakin's touch, just letting his Padawan explore. He kisses softly up the length and then around the head, before tentatively flicking his tongue out to catch some of the dripping precome from the slit. Obi-Wan groans deep in his chest, and it makes Anakin shiver. He lets it go and hurriedly sits up to straddle Obi-Wan's hips, both gasping when Obi-Wan's cock bumps up against Anakin's ass. </p><p>And suddenly, Anakin <em> definitely </em> knows what he wants. </p><p>"You know," he says, slowly rocking back against Obi-Wan and smirking down at him. "I had a <em> very </em>thorough shower before I came back here."</p><p>"Hmm, is that right, darling?" Obi-Wan says casually, though Anakin can feel how his heart rate quickens excitedly, how his fingers grasp Anakin's thighs a bit tighter. </p><p>"Yeah, I want you to—" but he stops and bites his lip, suddenly nervous under the heat of Obi-Wan's gaze. </p><p>"I need to hear you say it for me," Obi-Wan instructs, hand drifting over Anakin's stomach towards his cock, which is rapidly hardening. </p><p>"I want you to fuck me, Master," Anakin says in a rush, body heating up. </p><p>"Good boy," Obi-Wan says, and oh, Anakin knows Obi-Wan most definitely doesn't miss the full body shudder that runs through him, how his lashes flutter at the praise. </p><p>"Though I've, <em> oh— </em>" he gasps as Obi-Wan's starts to lazily jerk him off. "No one's ever— no one's ever had me like this." Obi-Wan's grip tightens suddenly, eyes glinting as he stops, frozen. </p><p>"<em>Fuck</em>, Ani," he says, voice ragged and full of awe, looking wrecked already. "That's—" He takes in a shaky breath. "I'll make it so good for you, sweetheart," and then Obi-Wan is flipping them over again, and Anakin barely has time to catch his breath before he's being fiercely kissed into the mattress. A moment later Obi-Wan is kissing down his neck before stopping just under his collarbone which is usually covered up by his tunic, and sucking hard at the skin there, making Anakin squirm. He knows it will leave a mark and he'll treasure it later, press his finger against it and feel it twinge slightly with the last dredges of pain. For now though, Obi-Wan lifts his head and looks down at Anakin, licking his lips and looking completely undone and wild. "Can you turn over for me?" </p><p>Anakin nods quickly, and Obi-Wan moves back so Anakin has room to shift around, albeit a bit ungracefully in his hastiness. He arranges himself on his knees and elbows, back arched in what he hopes is tempting enough, though he buries his face in his arms, embarrassed. He jumps a little when he feels Obi-Wan's heavy breath on his ass, and then his hands are on him, spreading his cheeks to look at him. Anakin nearly squeaks, mortified yet incredibly turned on, as Obi-Wan takes his time to examine this most intimate part of him, sucking in air sharply as he apparently sees something he likes. </p><p>"How pretty you are, Anakin," he says lowly, fingers digging just right into the flesh of his ass. Anakin clutches desperately onto the sheets below him at the first touch of Obi-Wan's tongue to his hole, the feeling unfamiliar but already the most wonderful thing he's ever felt. The small sounds that escape him are muffled, which Obi-Wan notices and tuts at. "I want to hear every sound you make, dear one," he says, fisting a hand in Anakin's hair and lifting his head off his arms. Anakin's mouth falls open and he groans at the feeling, Obi-Wan caressing his head in approval. </p><p>He starts rimming him again, beard creating the most delicious sensation on his sensitive skin, fingers still prising his cheeks apart. He licks and sucks until Anakin is weak and relaxed and wet under his touch, instinctively rocking back into him. When Obi-Wan's tongue prods <em> inside </em> of him, Anakin cries out, whole body jolting. It's <em> weird,</em> but so, so good to have someone else besides himself pleasure him like this, to not know what his next move is, to be completely at his mercy. It's intoxicating, and Anakin thinks he could just lie here forever and be happy, to just sink into the pure pleasure coursing through him. </p><p>He truly does whine now when Obi-Wan stops, who just chuckles into his skin, running soothing hands up his sides. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you." He helps Anakin turn over onto his back, his body already feeling boneless. He knows he probably looks a mess, flushed and sweaty and way too desperate, but Obi-Wan is looking at him like he's everything he could ever want. </p><p>"Please, please," he whimpers, tilting his hips up, trying to get Obi-Wan to do something, anything. Obi-Wan looks disbelieving, like he just had the breath punched out of him, as his eyes roam over Anakin. He suddenly brings Anakin's hand to his lips and tenderly kisses it, the intimate action making his heart ache. But his cock aches too, and it takes another <em> please </em>before Obi-Wan chokes out a laugh and leans over to rummage through his bedside drawer, Anakin's body thrumming with anticipation. </p><p>He grabs a bottle of lube and Anakin gulps. He simultaneously wants to know why his Master has that in the Jedi Temple in the first place, but also doesn't in fear of not liking the answer. He doesn't get a chance to decide though anyways, because Obi-Wan is popping open the cap and starting to speak again. </p><p>"Anakin, dear one, is this still alright?" Anakin knows they can both feel how much he wants this through their bond, but he warms thinking about how Obi-Wan makes sure anyways. He looks up, catching Obi-Wan's gaze. </p><p>"Yes, Obi-Wan, <em> please.</em>" Obi-Wan's eyes are too much to look at, like two blazing suns, full of heat and warmth and lust, so he fixes his eyes instead on Obi-Wan's hands. His breath catches as Obi-Wan slicks up a finger before teasing it around his rim, the coldness making him flinch. </p><p>"Do you touch yourself here?" Obi-Wan asks, voice impossibly low. "Play with your hole, wishing your fingers were mine instead?" A strangled sound escapes Anakin, and he can't bring himself to answer as he stares transfixed at the finger barely pressing <em> in </em>with the slightest bit of pressure. "Anakin," Obi-Wan says sternly, taking his finger away, his other hand tilting his chin up to make him finally meet his Master's gaze. "answer me." The commanding tone, so often used when they're training or to reprimand, makes him burn with arousal all the more. </p><p>"Y—yeah all the time, I—hahhhhh," he ends in a drawn out moan as Obi-Wan sinks his slicked finger up inside of him, making his eyes roll back. </p><p>"You'll have to show me someday," Obi-Wan says, but Anakin can't do anything but pant and writhe underneath him. The feeling of Obi-Wan's finger, bigger than his own, working him open, goes from strange to very pleasurable in no time. "Sometimes I was able to tell through our bond whenever you were getting off by thinking of me, and it always drove me mad. You were never the greatest at shielding your emotions from your Master," he says, almost amusedly. Anakin groans in sudden embarrassment, cheeks flaming red. </p><p>"Of course that's just my luck," he mumbles, hiding his face in his hands. Obi-Wan gently pulls his hands away and kisses him sweetly. </p><p>"Don't worry, it was incredibly hot and flattering, if not a bit frustrating. I don't think I'd ever masturbated that often before," Obi-Wan continues, adoring smile on his face. Anakin gapes up at him, starstruck, feeling way too hot thinking about his Master getting off because of <em> him.  </em></p><p>"Fuck," Anakin all but wheezes, staring up at Obi-Wan, and it ends in a moan as he presses his finger in as deep as it can go. By the time Obi-Wan slicks another finger and carefully slides it in alongside the first, Anakin feels alight with the fulfillment of it, steadily rocking into the fingers, tiny sounds being punched out of him every time.  </p><p>"You're doing so well, opening up for me," Obi-Wan says. He twists his fingers, and Anakin yelps, one hand clutched desperately onto Obi-Wan's free arm, which is rubbing soothing circles on his thigh. He feels so <em> full </em> already, so different from his own fingers in the best of ways. It's making him delirious in the pleasure and rightness of it, making his chest heave, his hands and toes impossibly clenched, his whole body sweaty and slick. </p><p>And Obi-Wan doesn't stop talking, murmuring constant praise that makes Anakin buzz with the comforting, elated feeling it always gives him. "Knew you'd—ah-hhh—knew you'd fucking run your mouth in bed," he gasps, arching as much as he can, to take more of his Master. </p><p>"Mm, and how ever did I know you'd get off on praise, sweetheart?" Obi-Wan responds cheekily, making Anakin huff and roll his eyes. </p><p>"Shut up, Master—" but his retort is cut off when Obi-Wan purposefully brushes his fingers up against his prostate, making him arch his head back hard against the pillows, eyes squeezed tightly shut, long moan being drawn out of him. </p><p>"Oh, is that what you need?" Obi-Wan says, still smiling, almost in a patronizing tone, making Anakin blush even more if that's even possible at this point. Obi-Wan continues to cruelly press his fingers hard against that spot, sending Anakin's nerves singing, hips jerking. </p><p>"<em>Please</em>," he nearly sobs out, and if he wasn't so far gone he'd be embarrassed at how easily he's reduced to begging. <em> "Please, </em> more, I can take it." The third finger burns a bit, the stretch bordering on uncomfortable. But he doesn't care at this point, will take all of Obi-Wan if he can, just wants to <em> feel. </em> "Your cock, Master, please, put it in me, fuck me, <em> please—</em>"</p><p>"This is your first time, I don't want to hurt you, Anakin." His fingers are gentle now, soothing and languid, making the pleasure flow treacle-slow through him. </p><p>"I've been ready forever, Obi-Wan." Anakin catches his gaze and Obi-Wan swallows before finally nodding. Anakin grins slightly and sighs with relief, to which Obi-Wan just chuckles. His fingers move even slower, starting to ease their way out, and Anakin just basks in the slow curl of heat. He arches a little for Obi-Wan, showing off, finally becoming less embarrassed now under his Master's greedy gaze. "Besides, I thought you were gonna make it up to me." A small whimper escapes his mouth as Obi-Wan's fingers are carefully pulled out of him, making him feel strangely empty. </p><p>"Indeed I did. Patience, my Padawan," he says, though breathlessly, watching Anakin writhe on the sheets, subconsciously lifting his hips up, wanting more. </p><p>"Patience was never my strong suit," Anakin says, eyes locked onto Obi-Wan as he uses the leftover lube on his fingers to coat his cock. Anakin practically salivates. </p><p>"That I know too well," Obi-Wan responds, smiling, and he leans down to kiss Anakin, gently with a hint of eagerness for what's to come. "I want you on your stomach," he murmurs into the corner of Anakin's mouth, and Anakin feels a new wave of heat wash over him in anticipation. Obi-Wan sits back to give him room as Anakin rolls over on his elbows, Obi-Wan putting a pillow under his hips. His straining cock brushes against the soft fabric and it makes him gasp, barely restraining his whole body from frantically rubbing off on it. </p><p>His back arches, hole feeling very slicked and open now, begging for Obi-Wan's touch. Obi-Wan's breath is shaky, and his trembling hands smooth down Anakin's back, over his strong shoulders, the ridges of his spine, the razor-thin scar from where he crashed a speeder on Tatooine, the subtle curve of his hips, all the way down to his lower back. His Master doesn't stop whispering praise the whole time, like he's worshiping him, pressing them forever into his skin. It drives Anakin crazy, sending him further into his foggy headspace of <em> Obi-Wan </em> and needing to be so very good for him. </p><p>He knows Obi-Wan could fucking <em> talk </em> him to orgasm if he really wanted to, and kriff if that isn't hot as fuck—</p><p>But then Obi-Wan's thick cock slips into the cleft of his ass, making him jump. Obi-Wan keeps a steady, comforting hand on his waist and one in his hair. He rocks slowly against him, cock rubbing against Anakin's skin that's practically burning up, and Anakin gasps, sparks of pleasure ricocheting through him. Obi-Wan's cock catches in the rim of Anakin's hole and he <em> keens</em>, eyes blurring with tears at the pure need in him. </p><p>"Do you want it?" Obi-Wan asks, but he seems barely controlled, and oh how Anakin wants to see that control break and for Obi-Wan to just <em> take.  </em></p><p>"Yes, Master, <em> please </em>don't make me keep asking for it again, I want you so bad—"</p><p>Then finally, blissfully, Obi-Wan starts to slowly press in, Anakin trying to relax and not resist, and oh gods, yup, this is it. This is how he goes. </p><p>He knows it's just like, only the head at this point, but it already feels so <em> big, </em> making him full, making him feel <em> complete. </em> He tries to push back and take more, but Obi-Wan manages to sink his cock in slowly, making Anakin deliciously ache for it with every leisurely inch. He's violently trembling with need by the time Obi-Wan is buried inside him to the hilt, everything feeling so intense, so <em> good </em>even with the slight sting at first. </p><p>"Oh, <em> Ani,</em>" Obi-Wan groans out emphatically, running soothing hands down Anakin's back and just letting him get used to the sensation of being full, of being completely pleasured from the inside out. "Look at you. So perfect." </p><p>Anakin's eyes are squeezed shut, sweaty hands clenched tightly in the sheets under him. Everything from the past few weeks, the past few months, has come flooding back, the tumult of emotions and sadness and hope, and now it's all so <em>much</em>, that he can't help but let out a sob. But he also feels Obi-Wan's presence in his mind and right behind him, <em>in </em>him, and it's everything he could ever want that it's almost too much to bear. </p><p>"I know, dear heart," Obi-Wan says comfortingly, and Anakin knows he understands. He leans over Anakin's body to gently kiss at the juncture between his neck and shoulder, and the shift in angle has them both gasping. </p><p>"Move, please, I need it," Anakin grits out, and then Obi-Wan is slowly rolling his hips down into him and sparks fly behind his eyes. Obi-Wan feels utterly perfect in him, long, slow strokes that make Anakin only want <em> more. </em>He relishes the feeling of being laid out for his Master, taking whatever he gives him, and he feels utterly delirious with the feeling. </p><p>"Good boy, taking all of me," Obi-Wan says, sounding rough and undone but so very proud, and it makes Anakin <em> whine.  </em></p><p>"Just for you—" he chokes out, and his head falls back, releasing a drawn-out moan when Obi-Wan holds onto his hips and fucks in just a bit harder, enough to send Anakin's senses reeling. Obi-Wan's cock brushes Anakin's prostate with every slide in, the motion making his own cock rub into the pillow under him. The pleasure is overwhelming, making everything be driven out of his head but this present moment. </p><p>His nerves are singing, their bond completely enveloping him, making him feel wanted, safe, <em> alive, </em> and it's everything. The sound of Obi-Wan bottoming out is filthy and slick, making his ears burn with any remaining embarrassment he has left. His lips are parted, little <em> uh uh uh</em>'s are being punched repeatedly out of him, not being able to do anything but take it. </p><p>He feels like he's going to come too soon, rubbing off on the pillow like this, and he scrabbles at the sheets. Obi-Wan must be able to tell he's nearly there, because he pulls them back so they're on their knees, Anakin lolling back against Obi-Wan's chest. One of Obi-Wan's arms is wrapped loosely around his lower chest, his other hand cradling his jaw. The hint of pressure at Anakin's neck is driving him crazy, wanting <em> more.  </em></p><p>For now though, he pushes back against Obi-Wan's thrusts, which keep getting harder and more perfect, sending him teetering on the edge that makes him want to come so bad but at the same time, to always stay here and feel this pleasure, where nothing else matters. </p><p>"That's it's, so sweet for me," Obi-Wan says, mouthing distractedly at the sweaty skin of Anakin's shoulder, and Anakin is continuously whining, tears now streaming down his face with the overwhelming fulfillment of it all. Obi-Wan now lightly grasps his cock, and even that nearly makes him come, he's so close. </p><p>"Please, can I come, Master, please, please," he gasps out mindlessly, feeling like a burning meteor, full of fire and light. Obi-Wan's thrusts are losing rhythm, getting more wild, and he knows he's nearly there too. Obi-Wan pretends to consider Anakin's plea, even though he's nearly out of breath himself. </p><p>"Hmm, well you have been good, darling." A hand finds its way into his hair. "Come, Ani," he says into Anakin's ear, and then he's wrapping his Padawan braid around his fingers and <em> pulling</em>, hard. </p><p>The physical feeling mixed with the undertone of possession, along with the command, sends him catapulting over the edge, feeling like he is traveling among the stars, pulled out of his body with the pleasure, shaking his way through it, feeling <em> so much. </em>He comes so hard it feels like he's not even going to survive going through this much sensation and feeling, but it's the best he's ever felt. </p><p>Obi-Wan has slowed his pace while Anakin was coming, hand gently milking Anakin's cock, and Anakin comes back to reality with the languid pleasure still shooting through him. "Good boy, that's it," Obi-Wan murmurs, kissing his cheek, and Anakin shivers with the aftershocks. </p><p>"Keep going, Master, please, want you to come in me," he practically sobs out, and now Obi-Wan is the one to tremble behind him at his words. He pounds in roughly a few times, letting Anakin lower down to his elbows again, before groaning low and grinding into Anakin, coming deep and fucking it into him. Anakin moans softly too, feeling like he's Obi-Wan's from the inside out now. </p><p>They breathe heavily in the aftermath, Obi-Wan running comfortingly hands over Anakin's clammy body. He carefully pulls out, making Anakin feel quite empty and strange, and presses a final kiss to Anakin's hole that's dripping in his come, making his cock twitch one last valiant time. Then Obi-Wan gently helps him onto his back and gives him soothing touches, bringing him back down to this moment, making sure he doesn't feel too emotionally lost, letting him know he's right there. </p><p>Anakin feels loose and worn-out, exhausted both physically and mentally, but so incredibly sated and happy. He smiles sleepily and Obi-Wan grins back at him, giving him tender kisses, drying his tears and helping to slow his heart rate down. He relaxes against the pillows as Obi-Wan gently cleans him off, and then Obi-Wan helps him drink some water from the bedside table. He feels wonderfully taken care of, and he slips under the covers and curls up next to Obi-Wan who gets in next to him. </p><p>He doesn't ask if he should leave, but Obi-Wan doesn't mention it. So he stays. </p><p>He likes feeling toasty warm, figures it's a byproduct of the memories of too many hot nights cuddling with his mom on Tatooine, and Obi-Wan mumbles something about him being like a clingy loth-cat, to which he just snuggles in closer. He can feel Obi-Wan smiling. </p><p>"Everything's gonna change now, isn't it?" Anakin murmurs absently, running fingers along Obi-Wan's arm, tracing a little birthmark. He can feel the vibrations from Obi-Wan's chest when he speaks. </p><p>"Yes, and I have a bad feeling about this," Obi-Wan says amusedly, planting a kiss on Anakin's temple. Anakin just grins. </p><p>"Me too." And, feeling ridiculously happy, he kisses Obi-Wan soundly into the mattress. </p><p>Well, as much as he's able to after he's been finally, gloriously, thoroughly fucked. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sooo I was originally gonna post this all in one chapter, and there would be 3 separate sex scenes in total, but after this first one came out obnoxiously long I decided to split it up lol. Hopefully it won't be too long of a wait for the rest!</p><p>I hope you enjoyed (and stay healthy!) &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anakin feels like he's going crazy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oops this got filthy and I have no excuse</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin feels like he's going crazy. </p><p>Ever since his and Obi-Wan's first time together, they have been back on a steady stream of busy missions. Obi-Wan has returned to always being a professional Jedi Master, except they sometimes sleep in the same bed when possible, and small touches and eye contact mean more now, like a promise for <em> later. </em>The most they've done is a kiss for good luck that got a bit handsy, and it hurt his heart (and his dick if he's being completely honest) to stop and leave the ship. </p><p>He doesn't wanna be too clingy, knows they have a job to do, but he still <em> misses </em> Obi-Wan even if they're together all day. He wants more, and he's pretty sure Obi-Wan does too, if how fidgety he is when they're alone is anything to go by. </p><p>And he wants Obi-Wan's patience to break. </p><p>So, he devises a plan. They're currently positioned on a lawless backwater planet, just scouting out the area undercover, showing themselves in public so as to not arouse too much suspicion when they ultimately find and apprehend their target. Tonight they're planning on going to the local club, and Anakin is both nervous and excited. </p><p>Obi-Wan is doing idle tasks around their ship, which is parked on the outskirts of the main city, while Anakin distractedly cleans his lightsaber, mind elsewhere. Obi-Wan's voice next to him makes him jump, instincts barely making him catch his saber in time. </p><p>"I can tell you're thinking about something, Anakin, you're not worried for tonight, are you?"</p><p>"No!" He replies, a little too quickly. "But I think I'm gonna go get ready now." He stands and tries to walk away back to his quarters without looking at Obi-Wan, for fear of pouncing on him already. </p><p>"How long are you planning on taking, we still have several hours until we leave—" but Anakin doesn't reply, and hurriedly shuts his door. He's jittery with anticipation as he fetches the bag of supplies he bought earlier in the day. </p><p>First, he bathes himself, letting his hair stay down and curl as it dries, and leaving his braid in full view. He knows they're supposed to be undercover, but he could never bear to take it out unless he has to, and besides, he now knows just how much it affects his Master. He dresses in his usual pants and boots, and a holster that hides his lightsaber, but he wears a new tunic. It's of a gauzy, cream colored fabric, flowy and cut low so that it reveals his collarbones and pecs nicely. The peaks of his nipples show through it, and kriff does he look <em> good, </em>if he does say so himself. He also bought some kohl to line his eyes with, that the shopkeeper said would make him look pretty, which is exactly what he wants. </p><p>Lastly, he shakily pulls out the final item. It's a black anal plug, one of the smaller options available, but he was a little nervous to get any others for now. He lies back on his bed with the plug and his lube, and shucks off his pants until they're around his ankles. He focuses intently on shielding his thoughts from his Master, not really wanting him to know yet what he's up to. He's already half hard from the anticipation, but he ignores his dick for the time being, wanting to wait. </p><p>He hastily inserts a finger into himself, opening himself up quickly, more used to it now than he was before. He bites down harshly on his lower lip to try to stop himself from making any noises, but it's hard. By the time he has two inside him and they brush against his prostate, he can't help but let out a whimper. He freezes, straining his ears for a sound from Obi-Wan. When none come, he quickly continues. </p><p>He's gasping when he finally eases the plug in, feeling hot all over at the way it rests inside him. It feels a bit strange as he cleans off his hands and pulls his pants back up, but it also sends a new jolt of pleasure through him every time it shifts when he moves, and he's thankful his shirt is loose enough to cover his groin. </p><p>He looks in the mirror and likes how he looks. His hair is more tousled than usual, the tunic makes him almost seem to shimmer, the eyeliner makes his eyes look sultry and enhances the blue, his lips are red and swollen from where he was biting them, and there is a flush high on his cheeks because of the plug inside him. He nods back at his reflection once and exits his room, feeling a bit embarrassed, but mostly confident. </p><p>He stops in front of Obi-Wan, who's on his datapad in the main part of the ship waiting for Anakin. He doesn't look too different, but his hair isn't pushed back, instead falling softly around his face, and he wears only his tight undershirt on his top half, which clings to his muscles. Anakin gulps. </p><p>Obi-Wan eventually looks up and his mouth falls open. Then he catches himself and closes his mouth, teeth clacking, eyes wide. Anakin feels a hot flush wash over him at the way Obi-Wan's eyes slowly travel over his body, taking him in. Obi-Wan finally clears his throat. </p><p>"Ready?" His voice cracks, but Anakin just nods. They're quiet as they walk out to the landspeeder they rented, the tension palpable between them. Anakin walks awkwardly, not used to the feeling of the plug in him, and Obi-Wan notices this. "Are you alright?" He asks, frowning, but Anakin just quickly nods and says he's fine. "I'll fly," Obi-Wan says anyways, and Anakin doesn't fight him, knowing full well it would be hard to concentrate anyways. </p><p>The ride to the club is the most excruciating and exciting ride Anakin's ever experienced. Every jolt and bump sends sparks of pleasure through him, no matter how much he shifts so he isn't directly sitting on the plug. It takes everything in him to act normal, but he knows he probably looks a mess. Obi-Wan focuses intently ahead, and his knuckles are white against the steering wheel. </p><p>They reach the main part of the city, which is dingy and dark, except for the bright lights emanating from the club, but the area is bustling and full of raucous noises and thumping music. They park their speeder nearby, Anakin thinking thankfully that it was cheap since he doesn't trust it to stay there by the way it's already being eyed by wobbling passerby. </p><p>"Remember what we talked about," Obi-Wan murmurs to him as they casually walk to the entrance. "Pretend we're enjoying ourselves but I'll still try to ask questions without creating suspicion. I'll stay at the bar and you mingle and get friendly, but drink as little as possible. We'll still need to keep our wits about us, even if this isn't the proper mission yet." Anakin nods, all the noise and the cramped space navigating through bodies already making him feel a bit claustrophobic. </p><p>They reach the entrance to the club and are admitted practically without a second glance, and they duck inside. Obi-Wan squeezes his shoulder once for support and makes his way over to the bar in the middle of the room, while Anakin looks around, just taking it in. He's definitely been in fancier clubs, if the endless variety on Coruscant are anything to go by, but this is still <em>wild</em>. There is bright color everywhere, the music practically reverberating in his bones. People are laughing, making out sloppily against the wall, and not-so-inconspicuously selling death sticks for weird drinks and credits that have seen better days. </p><p>It's nothing he hasn't seen before, but before he's always been very obviously a <em> Jedi</em>, trying to look like he's keeping calm and not being affected by his surroundings. Now he can finally, properly <em> look</em>, properly enjoy himself. He feels himself loosening his guard, letting the colors blur into a haze in the background, feels himself walk into the fray of dancers. People look at him, an appreciative glance, or a smirk or nod his way, and it makes him flush. It's thrilling knowing people are looking at him simply for how he looks and not just because he's a Jedi that might suddenly attack them at any given time. He loves the attention, though it looks like Obi-Wan might not. </p><p>His Master's sitting at the bar, apparently laughing at something the man next to him is saying, but his eyes constantly flick to wherever Anakin is, and their bond is tense whenever Anakin stops to pay attention to someone else, to laugh or to dance. He grins, getting exactly the reaction he wants. He doesn't truly mean to play with him like this, but he knows they both want to give in to each other again, <em> need </em>it, so he just wants to rile Obi-Wan up enough to get him to lose those Jedi morals once more for the night. Besides, tonight isn't that important to the mission anyways, and may be the best opportunity they have for a while. </p><p>Anakin leans against one of the tall tables, in direct eyesight of Obi-Wan, and a pretty Twi'lek sidles up to him, drink in hand. "Hey, cutie," she drawls, looking him over. "You new here?" He fumbles awkwardly with the hem of his tunic, not knowing the best way to reply, throat dry. Fuck. He doesn't know how to be smooth. He glances over at his Master, who's not even pretending to listen to the guy next to him anymore. The way his gaze is trained on him makes him more confident. </p><p>"Just passing through, decided to check this place out. You here often?" He barely strays his eyes away from Obi-Wan's gaze, so smoldering that he can practically feel the heat emanating from it. He wants Obi-Wan to come over here, wants him to be possessive, and he hopes Obi-Wan sees that.</p><p>"Often enough. Have to keep on my toes with the bounty on my head and all," she says casually. She twirls her glass and takes a long drink, sitting it down on the table with a <em> clunk</em>. She comes closer and grasps his Padawan braid, twirling it around her finger and smirking at him. "So I was thinking—" </p><p>"Excuse me." They both look up to find Obi-Wan standing right in front of them. From an outsider's perspective he appears calm and collective, but Anakin knows how to read the signs. Obi-Wan's back is ramrod straight, eyes glinting with heat, voice barely controlled. Their bond practically oozes with fiery jealousy, and Anakin's heart pounds with excitement. "We need to leave," he tells Anakin, and there's no question in his voice. It makes Anakin shiver. Obi-Wan turns, knowing Anakin will follow him, and Anakin shouts an apology over his shoulder at the Twi'lek. She just looks amused though, and she winks at him before going back to her drink. </p><p>Anakin can barely keep up with Obi-Wan's long strides, and more than once he receives grumbles from passers-by as he pushes through the throng of dancers. He breathes a sigh of relief when they get out of the building full of stuffy air and into the night. He hears Obi-Wan curse ahead of him when he discovers the speeder isn't there, as Anakin had expected. They wait to hail a cab instead. As Obi-Wan fumbles in his pockets for some credits, Anakin stands next to him, heart racing. Now that he's not bombarded on all sides from stimulation, he feels the plug all the more clearly inside him again, and it makes him all the more anxious to leave. </p><p>He follows Obi-Wan into the cab as if in a daze, and as the speeder starts to move along, the cool air rushing past his face is a stark contrast to his skin that's starting to sweat from the club and the anticipation. They don't talk, both staring anywhere but at each other, the silence tense and thick. Anakin jumps when he feels Obi-Wan's hand on his thigh, and the tight, possessive curl of it makes him even more jittery, ultra-aware of the plug ready for him. </p><p>Anakin trails behind him as Obi-Wan gets out of the cab towards their ship, letting him go through the motions of their usual security routine, before following him onboard. There's an unspoken agreement between them, that Anakin can feel through their bond, like they're waiting for someone to crack, to <em> take. </em>And as soon as they're inside, halters and weapons hung on the wall, and the lights on with the door stuttering shut, Anakin is pushed against the wall, Obi-Wan's hands clutched bruisingly around his hips. Obi-Wan's hot mouth lands on his own, and Anakin automatically melts against him, opening up for him, relishing the delicious feeling flooding through him all the way to his toes. </p><p>He pants when Obi-Wan eases out of the kiss, and then there is a hand in his hair, nails against his scalp making him shiver. "This," Obi-Wan says lowly," grasping his Padawan braid, "makes you <em> mine</em>." He tugs sharply once and Anakin's eyes roll back. </p><p>"M-master, fuck—" and then Obi-Wan is kissing him again, purposeful and searing. Anakin whines into his mouth, barely able to reciprocate when Obi-Wan's tongue makes his brain feel all fuzzy, body dizzy with want. He holds on to Obi-Wan's biceps to keep himself upright, hips bumping against Obi-Wan's, making him gasp as he feels his erection next to his own, making him break the kiss again. </p><p>"Maybe I should get you a collar with my name on it to clip around this pretty neck," Obi-Wan murmurs, hand coming up to rest gently around Anakin's throat. There's just a hint of pressure, a steady reminder keeping him grounded, and oh this is what Anakin <em> needs</em>. </p><p>"Oh, <em> gods— </em>" he says brokenly, but Obi-Wan just messily kisses him again, hands coming down to rove over Anakin's chest, paying special attention to the peaks of his nipples through his thin shirt. Anakin feels like he's drowning in the heat and pleasure, going under, and it's everything. </p><p>When they part once more, Obi-Wan's chest is heaving, eyes dark, face flushed and wanting. Anakin feels like he's going to float right down through the floor just at the sight of him if he didn't have such a tight grip on Obi-Wan's arms. Obi-Wan shakes his head as if to clear it. “Sorry, Anakin, you just . . . drive me crazy, and gods, you look fucking gorgeous and tempting, and it makes me want to keep you all to myself." Anakin grins lazily, wrapping his arms around Obi-Wan's neck. </p><p>"What if I wanna be only yours? And that was the point you know, this was all for you." Obi-Wan's eyes glint, lips twitching up.</p><p>"You're such a little <em> brat</em>, you know that?" And then Anakin's head is tugged back by his hair and Obi-Wan is kissing down his neck, stopping to bite and suck down on the skin of his chest revealed by his shirt, leaving marks ripe and blooming in his wake. Anakin can only whine in response, fingers clutching desperately at Obi-Wan, just trying to <em> feel</em>. Obi-Wan brings his head up level with Anakin's. "Is it alright to keep going, Anakin?" Obi-Wan pants against his skin, looking him in the eye. Anakin tries to nod, but Obi-Wan continues speaking. "Please say it for me, I need to know." Obi-Wan's tone makes him reply quickly. </p><p>"Yes, I wanna, <em> please</em>, Master—" Obi-Wan grips Anakin's jaw with one hand, feels his breath on his face when he speaks again. </p><p>"Good, 'cause I want to fuck you until you're crying, sweetheart," and he says it like a promise, making Anakin's eyes flutter shut with a groan. And yeah, it isn't gonna take too long to make him cry, he thinks, as he arches his back against the wall, feeling the plug grind into him. It sends sparks flickering across his eyelids, his breath catching. "Tell me if you don't like anything," Obi-Wan says seriously, and Anakin nods, breath hitching.</p><p>Obi-Wan pulls him away from the wall, hands skimming under his tunic, squeezing around his ass. Anakin feels like he can barely breathe. One hand comes up to tug on his braid again. </p><p>"On your knees, Ani." He drops automatically and without a second thought, maybe too fast, but his entire body is thrumming with expectation, looking up through his eyelashes at Obi-Wan above him. Obi-Wan's mouth parts, eyes widening at the sight of him going down so easily for his Master. "Good boy," he says warmly, hand moving through Anakin's hair like he's a pet, and Anakin shivers. </p><p>Obi-Wan's fingers travel down his face and he instantly parts his lips, to which Obi-Wan's eyes get darker, if that's possible. He slips his pointer and middle finger inside Anakin's mouth, who starts to lave and suck on them, not losing eye contact, delighting in the way Obi-Wan can't help but groan. The fingers push deeper, until he's drooling, and Anakin is glad of all the time he's spent shoving his own fingers as far down his throat as they can go while he's jerking off or just curious in the 'fresher, trying to push past his reflex by pure determination. </p><p>But he wants more now, and his eyes flicker down to where he can see the outline of Obi-Wan's erection straining against his pants. Obi-Wan follows his gaze. "Hm," he says, easing his fingers out of Anakin's mouth, Anakin reluctant to let them go. Obi-Wan runs his thumb over Anakin's slick bottom lip. "You're greedy, darling. I'm not sure you deserve my cock." Anakin pouts, looking imploringly up at Obi-Wan, but not really believing him. It looks like Obi-Wan is going to crack at any moment, so he's not too worried. A hand suddenly grips his hair, holding his head back, breaking his thoughts. "But you know I can't deny you," Obi-Wan says finally. And then he's finally pulling his pants down just enough to reveal his cock, and Anakin subconsciously licks his lips. "Carefully, Anakin," Obi-Wan murmurs. </p><p>He guides his cock to Anakin's waiting mouth, one hand cradling his head. Anakin trembles, barely restraining himself from rising up and taking it as deep as it can go. Obi-Wan breathily chuckles, but he groans when Anakin's tongue flicks out to swipe at the head for just a moment. Finally, Obi-Wan guides his head closer, and Anakin closes his mouth around his Master's cock, hands clenched on his own pants. He relishes the weight of the head resting on his tongue for a second, grounding him, before he eases his mouth down the shaft. Obi-Wan's hands caress his hair, watching him through hooded eyes, panting. </p><p>Anakin loves this already, and notices he's making noises himself in the back of his throat. He bobs his head curiously, taking it deeper, getting it wet with his spit. He goes a little too far, the pressure in his throat shocking him, and chokes before pulling off on instinct. Obi-Wan is about to say something, but before he can, Anakin latches back onto his cock with renewed vigor, even if it's sloppy and saliva trails down from his lips. But Obi-Wan doesn't seem to mind, on the contrary he grips Anakin's head just a bit tighter, mouth continuously releasing soft sounds. Anakin moans around the cock in his mouth, feeling the vibrations, and Obi-Wan's hips suddenly buck forward lightly, pressing his cock deep enough so he gags. Obi-Wan hurriedly pulls his head off his cock. </p><p>"Sorry, Ani, I didn't—" but Anakin just continues to look up at him, breathing heavily, still wanting more. He clears his throat before speaking. </p><p>"It's fine. I trust you." And Anakin knows Obi-Wan can sense what he feels through their bond, the pure trust of putting himself into Obi-Wan's hands, how he would do anything for him and gladly. How he wants Obi-Wan to just take him.</p><p>"Fuck," Obi-Wan says emphatically, eyes glinting. He swoops down to quickly kiss Anakin, before straightening back up. "Are you going to let me fuck your mouth like a good boy?" Anakin feels his cheeks redden, but he frantically nods and lets his mouth fall open again, tongue out flat. Obi-Wan guides his cock between Anakin's lips once more, before slowly starting to move in and out, getting a bit further down with every gentle thrust in. He feels his throat quiver around the cock stuffing his mouth full, and tears prick his eyes now, vision blurring. The sloppy wet noise makes him squirm, whining as tears start to fall down his face. </p><p>And <em> gods</em>, is he in heaven. </p><p>Obi-Wan groans, thumb carefully wiping a tear away, while also fucking in just a bit harder. "<em>Fuck</em>, sweetheart, look at you take it, like you were made for it." Anakin's wet eyelashes flutter at the praise, mind blissfully blank for once except for the thought of wanting to be good for him. Obi-Wan eases him off his cock, and Anakin gasps, catching his breath. He doesn't wait very long though, and soon his mouth is open expectantly again. </p><p>Obi-Wan caresses his cheek softly, a contrast to the way he slides his cock in without pause, until Anakin barely stops himself from choking. One hand holds his braid like a rein, the other cradling the back of his neck. He pulls Anakin's head down, down, down, and Anakin breathes heavily through his nose, desperate to fit all of Obi-Wan in his mouth. He stops when he can't take anymore, and it's nowhere near all the way but he still feels ecstatic. Obi-Wan grinds in a little, and Anakin tastes precome in his mouth. He's tugged off soon after, and barely has time to suck softly at the head once more before he's pulled up to stand on wobbly feet and Obi-Wan's mouth is closing over his. </p><p>"You're so good, sweet thing, so fucking perfect," Obi-Wan murmurs against his lips. "Let's get to a bed," he continues, starting to guide them toward their quarters. </p><p>"No, wanna—want you to take me right now, right here," Anakin begs breathlessly, trying to rub up against Obi-Wan, knowing full well it won't take long for him to find release now. A sudden light slap on his ass, stinging deliciously and surprising him, makes him gasp. </p><p>"Patience, Anakin," Obi-Wan says, and it's in that commanding tone that always makes him go weak, so he melts and goes easily when Obi-Wan continues to lead them to his bedroom, messily kissing everywhere he can reach on his Master. Anakin lands on his back on the bed, emitting a cry at the feeling of the plug, making him jolt and his toes to curl sharply. "What is it?" Obi-Wan asks worriedly, hands gently resting on Anakin's body as he leans over him. Anakin grins and reaches up to smooth the crease between his eyebrows. </p><p>"Take my pants off and find out," he says, wiggling his hips up. Obi-Wan looks at him confusedly, but does what he says, tugging his boots off and divesting of his trousers and underwear while Anakin pulls his own shirt off. He leans back and draws his legs up to his chest, biting his lip, anxious for Obi-Wan's reaction. </p><p>He knows when Obi-Wan sees the plug because of the sudden sharp intake of breath. He pulls Anakin's legs further apart, gaze fixed disbelievingly between them. He makes a noise in the back of his throat, eyes widening. "<em>Fucking </em> hell, sweet boy." He's frozen there, like he's shocked, and Anakin can't help the giddy smile that crosses his face, cheeks warming again. He lifts up his hips, wanting Obi-Wan to <em> do </em> something already, he's <em> aching </em> for it. </p><p>"Do you like it?" He asks this confidently, but he squirms under his Master's intense gaze. Obi-Wan smiles at him, yet he's looking wrecked already. </p><p>"Gods, Anakin, you're—" he huffs a laugh and drops his head onto Anakin's thigh, hair tickling his skin. "you destroy me in the best way possible." He kisses Anakin's leg and lifts his head, crawling up to lean over Anakin's body and kiss him soundly on the mouth. Soon he's rolling his hips down into Anakin's, whose cry is muffled between their lips. Obi-Wan's still clothed but for his cock, so Anakin half-heartedly tries to tug them off. Obi-Wan releases their kiss to quickly undress himself, Anakin swallowing hard at the sight of his body, eyes flickering over every inch of him. </p><p>He makes grabby hands when he grows impatient, already missing Obi-Wan's heat, the weight of his body over him. "Plea—ah!" He gives a sudden jolt when Obi-Wan gives him a little smack on his inner thigh, the action surprising him more than anything. </p><p>"What did I say about patience?" Obi-Wan asks, but he looks like he's stretched to his breaking point now, hands shaky as he situates himself on the bed between Anakin's legs and runs them down his torso. Anakin stretches up, trying not to be too greedy, but just <em> wanting </em>so bad. Obi-Wan presses a wandering finger against the plug, pushing in with just the slightest bit of pressure to make him tremble. "So good, opening yourself up for me, sweetheart," he says, voice low and causing Anakin to shiver. "Walking around the club all pretty, but with this inside you reminding you who you're ready for."</p><p>"Just you, only you, Master, please, please, oh please fuck me," Anakin babbles, throwing his head back when Obi-Wan's fingers press more insistently, plug just ghosting over his prostate. But his fingers leave a second later, instead he smooths his hands up Anakin's body to rest around his waist as he leans over Anakin again, catching one of his nipples with his teeth. He arches up into the contact, Obi-Wan traveling over his chest, the planes of his muscles, licking and biting down just enough to send small spasms of pain through him, but a <em> good </em> type of pain, one that makes his aching cock all the more prevalent in his mind. </p><p>His hands are trembling at his sides, clutching the sheets hard, tears pricking his eyes again with his intense desire. "Shhh," Obi-Wan says comfortingly, kissing softly down his stomach. "You'll get what you need." And then one hand clasps Anakin's cock loosely in his hand, the other coming to gently cradle his balls, and just this light touch makes Anakin groan, teeth clenched. Obi-Wan starts to steadily jerk him off, other hand traveling lower to play with the plug. He eases it out just a bit, before pressing it all the way back in, and Anakin knows he's releasing a steady stream of breathy moans, and he can barely keep his eyes open. </p><p>Obi-Wan ups the pace of the hand on Anakin's cock, almost too fast, too fast for him to last. Anakin grips Obi-Wan's arms, trying to hold on when his body feels like it's traveling a parsec a minute with this pleasure. Then Obi-Wan slows to an achingly slow pace, but the familiar feeling in his core doesn't lessen, knows he's gonna come at any moment, but doesn't want to without his Master saying he can. "Please, please, please, can I come, Master, please—" he all but sobs out, teetering on the edge. Obi-Wan smiles, almost patronizingly, considering Anakin's plea with a tilt of his head. </p><p>"No." And then he's not touching Anakin at all, and Anakin does cry now, so conflicted, needing to come so badly but wanting to be good for Obi-Wan. He can barely reciprocate when Obi-Wan kisses him again, and then he's kissing his wet cheeks, his forehead, whispering, "Good boy, listening to me." Anakin knows he must look a mess, with his eyeliner smudged and hair plastered to his face with sweat, eyes red and watery, but Obi-Wan still gazes at him like he's everything. He looks into Anakin's eyes, hand running consolingly through his hair. "All right to keep going, darling?" Anakin draws in a shaky breath, but nods fervently. Obi-Wan gives him a warm smile in return, and sits back on his knees again. </p><p>His hands find their way back between Anakin's legs, teasing at the plug. He chuckles at the way Anakin gives an exasperated moan, wanting him to <em> do </em>something with it already, barely stopping himself from pouting. Obi-Wan finally starts to slowly pull it out of him, the sensation making Anakin's breath hitch. Obi-Wan sets the plug aside, and groans at the sight of Anakin's hole, Anakin subconsciously clenching with the strange feeling of emptiness, feeling tender and open. Obi-Wan keeps Anakin's thighs spread with his hands, and leans down to lap at his rim, tongue flitting in just a bit, enough to make him want more. His hands find their way to Obi-Wan's hair, running through the soft strands, still not used to the sight of his Master between his legs. He's pretty sure he never will be. </p><p>Obi-Wan lifts his head enough to speak. "What do you want, Ani?" Anakin swallows, trying to find words. His brain feels like mush, completely swallowed up by the pleasure of this moment. </p><p>"Want—want whatever you want," he replies shakily. He knows that whatever Obi-Wan does will be what he wants, that whatever he does will be something good, because he trusts him. <em> Loves </em> him, is <em> in </em>love with him. There's a strange ache in his chest at that thought, but he doesn't have the brain power to think it over right now. Obi-Wan smiles, breaking him out of his thoughts again, and he brings one of Anakin's hands up to his mouth to kiss the palm of it. </p><p>"Thank you, dear one," he murmurs, like Anakin's response means more than sex, like he can read Anakin's thoughts, which may be accurate since he knows his shields are completely bare in this state, open for Obi-Wan to see. The moment pauses, suddenly heavier, Anakin feeling like he can barely breathe, waiting for what, he doesn't know. But then Obi-Wan moves, pulling his bottle of lube from a travel bag on the floor. </p><p>And Anakin's reminded of his pressing need. </p><p>His eyes follow Obi-Wan's hands as he opens the bottle and slicks up two fingers, how they drag down between his legs, under his balls, around the rim of his hole. One finger presses in easily, so another is quickly added, Anakin gasping as they reach deeper than the plug did. Obi-Wan runs soothing touches over his hip, gaze flickering between his hand and Anakin's face. Anakin doesn't even know what he's saying anymore, a combination of <em> please </em> and filthy curses in Huttese that make no sense, and sounds that stream from his mouth without any real meaning, yet still getting across that he wants <em> more</em>. As usual. </p><p>For just a second Obi-Wan presses insistently against Anakin's prostate, enough to make him cry out loudly, back arching. But then Obi-Wan intently ignores the spot, and Anakin really does pout now, enough to make Obi-Wan grin and kiss his nose. "If you say anything more about 'patience'—" Anakin says petulantly, or at least, as much as he's able while there's no other thought in his brain right now but to <em> feel </em> everything, bask in it. Obi-Wan just grins all the more wider and carefully adds a third slicked finger, making Anakin's eyes squeeze shut, fresh tears being pushed out. </p><p>His hips are constantly bucking up against Obi-Wan's fingers, trying to fuck himself on them, and soon he thinks he might very well finally come from this. But before he gets a chance, Obi-Wan is carefully removing his fingers, and Anakin is left winded and aching, watching breathlessly as Obi-Wan coats his cock in leftover lube. Gods, he's been ready for this for <em> ages</em>. </p><p>Obi-Wan leans over him again, cock slotting up next to Anakin's, making him tense up. "Okay?" Obi-Wan asks, hand cupping his cheek and thumb wiping away a stray tear. Anakin nods quickly and murmurs his assent, Obi-Wan kissing him sweetly in response. And then his cock is pressing into him, achingly slow, and Anakin feels like he can barely breathe again. Obi-Wan's hands are running soothingly over his chest, his stomach, his hips, as he finally bottoms out, both gasping. He feels perfect, complete, like he found something he had been missing and finally has it again. </p><p>The moment hangs suspended there, and the only sound is their heavy breathing. </p><p>Then Obi-Wan is rolling his cock down into Anakin, slow and deep and delicious. Anakin is entranced by Obi-Wan's face above him, not looking away even as he blinks away tears. The fire builds warm and steady in the depths of his body, each careful drag making him burn hotter. But he wants more, <em> always </em> wants more, until he's so hot he becomes a star, overwhelmed with pleasure and need and <em> Obi-Wan</em>.  </p><p>So before he even realizes he's doing it, he's reaching out with his hands, trying to pull Obi-Wan into him and make him fuck him faster, hips lifting up to meet Obi-Wan's. His Master immediately <em> tsks </em> and slows even more to an impossibly unhurried pace, Anakin looking imploringly up at him. Instead of taking pity, Obi-Wan raises one hand, and <em> oh.  </em></p><p>Holy fuck. </p><p>His wrists are suddenly pressed down into the mattress on either side of his head, and he feels like a heavy weight is keeping his hips down tight to the sheets. His Master is using the Force to restrain him, brow furrowed in concentration yet still continuing his steady thrusts. Anakin's eyes are wide, feeling even more completely turned on, like he's going to drown in the warmth, of how good this all feels. </p><p>“Oh-h, Master, fuck—" he barely manages to get out, before he dissolves into babbling nonsense again as Obi-Wan finally fucks in <em> hard. </em> Being like this, laid out for his Master with his legs spread wide around Obi-Wan and body restrained, feels oddly freeing, like he at last can not let his own intrusive thoughts or anyone else get to him, that instead he's here only in this moment, bare in more ways than one to allow Obi-Wan to make him just feel and breathe and <em> be</em>. </p><p>"That's it, Ani, doing so good, so good for me," Obi-Wan says, absently kissing down Anakin's chest, one hand curled around the base of his braid, the other laced with one of Anakin's restrained hands, keeping him even more grounded. A shift in angle has Obi-Wan directly hitting his prostate, which makes Anakin barely able to catch his breath between every thrust, head thrown back, feeling both like he's floating out of his body yet settled more deeply into himself than he's ever been. </p><p>He can't make much sense of it, but he doesn't try too hard. It's a bit difficult when Obi-Wan's cock is sending new sparks of pleasure racing through him with every deep slide in, still murmuring praise that makes Anakin feel all sweet and needed. As if from a distance he registers the way he's continuously crying out, face burning from his drying tears, cock practically uncomfortably hard but now, an angry red. Obi-Wan's pace gets a bit faster, bottoms out a bit harder, and Anakin's eyes squeeze shut, his thoughts an endless stream of <em> too much too much, </em> and <em> need more need more</em>.</p><p>"Look at me," Obi-Wan's voice says, and it's like a guiding beacon, reminding him he's safe, he's here, he's feeling so good. Anakin's gaze is hazy as he looks up at his Master, who looks so ruined, eyes glazed and cheeks flushed, mouth parted and hair falling in his face. He is the most beautiful sight he's ever seen. </p><p>Anakin can sense now that he needs just a little push more to come, to fully succumb, hoping that Obi-Wan will soon allow it. Obi-Wan looks at him and knows what he needs, sees it in his eyes and his fragments of thought through their bond, how he yearns. </p><p>And he places a hand, fingers splayed out, around Anakin's throat. </p><p>It's just the slightest hint of pressure at first, but already it's so, so perfect. Bolts of pleasure spark through his entire body, and he's left gasping, eyes releasing new tears. Obi-Wan is looking down at him like he really <em> is </em>his whole universe, and Anakin feels his whole body shaking, which only intensifies as Obi-Wan tightens his grip a little bit more. </p><p>He had slowed his thrusting, but now he fucks in hard again, the roughest yet, making Anakin feel <em> so much </em> that it feels like he can't ever get over that crest to bliss. He feels destroyed yet complete, like Obi-Wan is taking him apart and putting him back together with his own bare hands, filling in the gaps with love and pure feeling. Everything's hovering on the edge between pain and pleasure, and he knows how easy it would be for his Master to make him <em> hurt</em>, do whatever he wants to him, and <em> oh gods, </em>does that make him weak with want. </p><p>But he knows he won't really do that, won't truly hurt him. He knows just what Anakin needs. So he pounds a few intent thrusts against Anakin's prostate and wraps a tight fist around his leaking cock. Anakin's pretty sure he's saying something to him, in that soft, heart-melting tone of his, but he can't even concentrate on the words. Obi-Wan seems to understand though, because he can feel him, sense him in their bond, with the command to<em> come. </em></p><p>And then Obi-Wan is squeezing his throat to make him a bit dizzy, until he sees stars, and it's just enough. </p><p>His orgasm builds and builds and builds so when it arrives, it leaves him floaty and shattered. It's nearly ruinous, all-encompassing, like everything in his life has just led up to this moment, to bare his soul so fully and completely. He hazily notices how his back is arched, pushing against his restraints, his eyes shuttered closed and his mouth is parted wide, releasing a raw, wavering cry. </p><p>When he finally gains awareness again, he feels Obi-Wan has laxed his grip, rubbing soothing touches on his neck, on his cock, teasing the last aftershocks out of him. And awe decorates his features, a smile on his face as he leans down to pepper little kisses over Anakin's skin, making him squirm and smile dopily back. "That's it," Obi-Wan says praisingly, still rolling his hips languidly into Anakin, who twitches at the oversensitivity. "So perfect for me, precious boy, did so well." He grinds in a little harder now, obviously chasing his own release, and Anakin takes it, still feeling like he's vibrating from the intensity of his orgasm. </p><p>Obi-Wan's hand abandons Anakin's neck, and instead runs through his release covering his chest and abdomen, coating his fingers with it. Anakin's mouth opens automatically, gaze fixed on Obi-Wan, who groans, hips stuttering into him. </p><p>"<em>Gods</em>, sweetheart, you're so good, I— fuck." He brings his fingers up to Anakin's mouth and pushes them inside, Anakin greedily sucking his own come off of them until they're clean. Obi-Wan's thrusts get frantic, and he curls both hands around Anakin's hips now, chanting a constant mantra of <em> Ani Ani Ani</em>, like it's an endearment and not just his name. In his desperation, the restraints are lifted, and Obi-Wan is able to lift Anakin's hips up a bit, pull him in closer until he can grind in balls deep, shuddering, eyes falling shut for a moment. </p><p>Then they're snapping open, gleaming dark, and he's gently, if clumsily, pulling out and straddling Anakin's hips. Anakin's hands come up to finally touch Obi-Wan's body again, whispering <em>yes</em> and <em>please</em> even though the word barely comes out, feels Obi-Wan tremble as he jerks off in hard, swift strokes once, twice, and then Anakin is enraptured as he watches Obi-Wan come, feeling his release add to his own on his chest. Obi-Wan's deep groan making his own cock give a feeble twitch. He feels utterly debauched now, whittled away, cared for, emotional, wrung out, vulnerable, <em> everything </em> all at once. </p><p>He wants to live in this moment, this feeling, forever. </p><p>He breathes in shakily and smiles sleepily up at Obi-Wan, who returns his smile so brightly. He laughs breathily as Obi-Wan peppers tiny kisses all over his face before kissing his lips lovingly, Anakin's trembling hands tangling in his hair. When they part, Obi-Wan's hands are framing his face, looking down at him a little worriedly. "I wasn't too rough, was I?" Anakin covers Obi-Wan's hands with his own. </p><p>"Nah. You were <em> perfect</em>." And he means it, knows Obi-Wan can tell he's being sincere. Obi-Wan nods once and presses a lingering kiss to his forehead, shifting off of Anakin so they can lie next to each other. They pant together in the aftermath, the comforting presence of his Force signature intertwined with his own helping him bring Anakin back to himself more than even words could. </p><p>"Oh, I adore you," Obi-Wan says into the pleasant silence, and Anakin thinks his heart might actually burst. He can't do anything but lie here and take Obi-Wan's affection as he gives every inch of him more little kisses, calming touches cooling down his skin, making his heart rate slow, still murmuring softly. He doesn't know how long this goes on for because he fades in and out of consciousness, with the knowledge that his Master will take care of him. </p><p>At some point he becomes aware of Obi-Wan stroking his hair and gently calling him back from sleep. He says something about the 'fresher, and Anakin goes easily when he helps him get up. His body feels heavy and sleepy, body sticky with the remnants of their release and slick with sweat. His thighs are still shaking and his muscles feel a bit sore, so Obi-Wan helps him over to the attached 'fresher and into the shower. </p><p>Obi-Wan washes them both down quickly and efficiently, though he gets distracted when Anakin pulls him towards him and messily kisses him just because he can. Eventually though, after gently cleaning off Anakin's eyeliner, making sure they both drink some water, and giving Anakin a pair of his own cozy grey pants to wear (Obi-Wan himself pulling on some clean briefs), they get into bed. Anakin is more clingy than usual, but Obi-Wan doesn't seem to mind, instead tucking Anakin closer against him. The lights are dim now, but he can still see Obi-Wan's profile, how his eyes shine as he watches Anakin, his face only a few inches away. </p><p>"Hey," Anakin says quietly, lips quirking up lazily, eyelids feeling heavy. Obi-Wan smiles back and twines his hand with Anakin's between them. </p><p>"Hello there." He kisses Anakin's temple, who curls closer, wincing slightly as his muscles twinge from how taut they were with pleasure. "Remember not to yell at me tomorrow if you can't walk," Obi-Wan says, and Anakin huffs a laugh. </p><p>"Still worth it," he mumbles in return, and then he's finally drifting off to sleep, utterly content.</p><p>***</p><p>He wakes sometime in the early morning to his body telling him his bladder's full. He grumbles, not wanting to leave the warm cocoon of blankets and Obi-Wan's presence next to him. He carefully extracts himself from Obi-Wan's side and out from under his arm, though Obi-Wan wakes up blearily anyways, asking what's the matter. </p><p>"Need to pee," he replies croakily, though as soon as he places his feet on the ground, his knees buckle, legs wobbling. "Kriff!" he yelps a little too loudly for the current time of day, as he promptly collapses onto the floor, limbs still feeling a little weak and sore from the hard fucking he received. </p><p>"Still worth it?" comes Obi-Wan's amused voice from the bed. Anakin can't help but dissolve into laughter, clutching his sides as Obi-Wan joins him, feeling sore and ridiculous and so in <em> love</em>. </p><p>Damn it. </p><p>(And if he limps a little as he runs after their target during the mission later that day, well, it's still worth it.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Jedi morals? What Jedi morals??</p><p>Hope you enjoyed! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Anakin cries again (oops) and Obi-Wan "The Negotiator" Kenobi finally gets his shit together and talks to Anakin about their relationship.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a note that I have no clear idea on how exactly the Force works, so I'm sorry if it isn't right in this chapter (and the whole fic tbh) since I just kinda made it up, but I like how it turned out! Hope you enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>". . .akin? Anakin, wake up," the soft words pull him from sleep, and he sits up, bleary-eyed and frowning, squinting against the bright lights he had left on. Obi-Wan comes into focus, crouched over him and looking at him with concern, and suddenly a dead weight settles in his stomach as he remembers where he is and what he had been doing. </p><p>Obi-Wan had left early in the morning to oversee a diplomatic meeting, allowing Anakin the chance to sleep in after their latest mission. Anakin had sat sullenly in his dark room for a while, scowling at the ceiling, letting the feelings that had been simmering in the back of his head for a long time now finally start to boil over. </p><p>He had finally left his room later after a shower and freezed at the sight of the food and blue milk that Obi-Wan had thoughtfully left out for him in their communal room. He didn't fully understand why it was this simple gesture that finally made him break down, but there he was a few minutes later, sobbing into the couch, wearing one of Obi-Wan's outer tunics with his own sleep pants because the tunic smelled like Obi-Wan. He hadn't meant to fall asleep, had quite counted on acting like everything was fine and returning the shirt before Obi-Wan got back in the late afternoon, but nope, of course he fell asleep right there.</p><p>And now here he is, eyes red-rimmed, face itchy and tear-stained, and with Obi-Wan's tunic sliding off one shoulder. While Obi-Wan kneels next to him. <em> Just </em> his luck. </p><p>He nearly breaks again at the expression on Obi-Wan's face as he looks at Anakin, brows furrowed and eyes kind. He feels like his Master hasn't properly<em> looked </em> at him like this since the last time they slept together, which was about a week ago already. He's been supportive and lovely as usual, and warm touches linger longer, gazes are drawn to mouths and flexing muscles. But he doesn't <em> do </em> anything, doesn't talk about what they have. And Anakin doesn't want to sound like a whiny child now that they're . . . <em> sometimes-lovers</em>, but he's still been left confused and disheartened. </p><p>"Is something the matter, Anakin? You know you can talk to me about anything." And all at once all of Anakin's emotions burst forth in the form of uncontrollable anger. </p><p>"But that's the problem, I don't know<em> what </em> I can do anymore!" he cries, sitting up more fully, hands clenched at his sides. Obi-Wan just blinks, sitting back on his heels and looking like he's having trouble finding a good response. "You don't . . . I—" but tears suddenly prick his eyes again, and he angrily tries to scrub them away, but to no avail as he feels them bubbling up, about to overflow with no stopping them. </p><p>"Oh, Ani," Obi-Wan murmurs, coming up to sit next to him on the couch. He doesn't intrude on his space yet, but sets a comforting hand on one of Anakin's knees that are drawn up to his chest. Anakin feels a hot splash of tears land on them, vision blurred, hands fidgeting with the sleeve of the tunic. </p><p>"You haven't . . . you haven't said that you love me since that day in the medbay and I thought—" he pauses, biting his lip, too nervous to look at Obi-Wan. "I thought that maybe you changed your mind, or that I wasn't good enough, or—" a gentle hand comes up to cup his cheek, turning his head to look at Obi-Wan. </p><p>"Gods, dear one, I'm so sorry," and Obi-Wan sounds it, too. "I'm sorry that you've felt that way, but please don't ever think that I don't love you, because I<em> always </em>will. I have no other excuse for not telling or showing you more often except that I was, well, scared." It tugs at Anakin's heart to see Obi-Wan so remorseful, so sincere, but there's still a part of him that won't let himself believe his Master. </p><p>"<em>You </em> were scared?" </p><p>"Yes, me. I may be called a Jedi Knight, but I am still so very human, Anakin." He smiles ruefully. "I was scared because you make me feel things I've never felt before, you've torn down everything that I thought life is, and I've realized that without you, I'm nothing." Anakin blinks, trying to see Obi-Wan clearer through the well of tears clouding his vision. </p><p>"But . . . you said about getting attached . . . I mean, we <em> can't</em>—" Anakin says, voice breaking. </p><p>"I don't even know anything else with more certainty than the fact that I <em> do </em> love you. Even if I die tomorrow, I'd rather spend a day with you, being yours fully and completely, truly allowed to love you, than a whole lifetime without," Obi-Wan says fervently, and Anakin is left speechless. "I'd follow you anywhere, all over the galaxy, just to have the honor of loving you, to try to ever be worthy of your affection. I'd even leave the Order if it had to come to that." Obi-Wan's words shock Anakin to his core, to hear him saying something Anakin thought he'd never even <em>think </em>about.</p><p>"Wait. . . you'd. . .?!—<em>N</em><em>o</em>, Master, you can't leave because of me!" Anakin exclaims incredulously, quickly shifting so he's gripping Obi-Wan's arms. "No, no, why would you ever—"</p><p>"Because, Anakin, I'm <em>in love </em> with you," Obi-Wan says suddenly, completely serious, and their Force bond is flung wide, enveloping Anakin, letting him in further than he's ever been allowed. It brings new tears to Anakin's eyes, as he just stares at Obi-Wan, shocked. </p><p>"Oh . . ." he says softly, "I'm in love with you too." And then he can't help it, he practically falls into Obi-Wan's lap and starts crying into his shoulder, letting out a tumult of emotions. And Obi-Wan lets him, just holds him close and lets him just <em> feel </em> every confusing emotion bleeding out. He pulls away when he's collected himself again, feeling embarrassed now. But Obi-Wan just smiles at him and kisses his forehead, wiping away his remaining tears. "Sorry I'm a mess. It's not very attractive, is it?" Anakin says, giving a watery smile and biting his lip bashfully. </p><p>"On the contrary, I always find you beautiful," Obi-Wan says, kissing his forehead, "and endearing." A kiss on his cheek, "and sexy as hell." The other cheek, "and so incredibly strong." A final kiss on his nose. Anakin feels himself burning up, fighting the temptation to hide his face in his hands, instead probably grinning like a dork. </p><p>"Really?" He asks quietly, looking up at Obi-Wan through his damp eyelashes. </p><p>"Really," Obi-Wan says, holding his face in his palms. "And you don't have to try hard for my affection either, because I am in love with all of you—your dressed up, bratty self; your brave, battle-ready self; your sleepy, soft self<em>; all </em>of you. I love when you drive me crazy and test my patience, and do reckless stunts while we're flying, and make me laugh so hard that I cry. You make me learn so much about myself and the galaxy and how to <em> love</em>. And I love <em> you</em>, Anakin."</p><p>"Sto<em>oo</em>p, you're gonna make me cry again," Anakin says, huffing a laugh, and he really does bury his face in his hands this time. He's torn between fresh tears and giggling, heart pounding as he's flooded with feelings of disbelief, and hope, and unbelievable <em> happiness</em>. Obi-Wan envelops him in a hug, Anakin breathing in shakily at the familiar comfort of it. </p><p>"I want to enjoy life with you, fight beside you, make love to you, and for as long as I live, remind you how very precious and deserving of all the love in the universe you are," Obi-Wan murmurs in his ear, Anakin's eyes squeezing shut. "and that's the honest truth," he finishes simply. </p><p>"Oh, that's—I don't even know what to say—" Anakin says, voice quavering. "But you are <em> everything </em>I could want, what I've only ever wanted more than anything." Obi-Wan pulls back to rest his forehead against Anakin's, lips quirking up a bit and eyes gone soft. </p><p>"It doesn't matter if you have this braid," he says, hand gently resting against his Padawan braid, "or whether I'm your "Master" or not. I will love you anyways and always. What matters is what is in here, your heart," he continues, hand moving down to sit upon Anakin's rapidly beating heart, "and you'll always have mine. So, I'm yours for however long you'll have me."</p><p>"I'll have you forever, you silly old man," Anakin says cheekily, breathily laughing, tear-stained face hurting from grinning so hard. </p><p>"There's my boy," Obi-Wan says softly against Anakin's lips, and then they're finally kissing, stealing his breath away. Anakin kisses back fervently, letting Obi-Wan in, already going pliant and sweet in his grasp. Anakin sits up on his knees and swings a leg over Obi-Wan, sitting in his lap. He gasps, breaking the kiss, as Anakin innocently adjusts so he sits more comfortably on him. Anakin just smiles, nosing at Obi-Wan's jaw and into his hair and grasping his shoulders to hold on. </p><p>"Is it too cheesy to ask you to be my boyfriend?" Anakin asks, hiding his face in Obi-Wan's neck and kissing the skin there to avoid the thrumming of his heartbeat. "Damn, I sound like a youngling with his first crush," he says, and can't help but laugh a bit. A hand winds its way into his hair and another cups his cheek, pulling him back to look at Obi-Wan, whose eyes are dancing with visible happiness. </p><p>"No, I'm glad you asked me, my darling. Or should I say, my <em> boyfriend</em>," he replies, grinning. Anakin suddenly seals their lips together again. </p><p>"We could get a house somewhere, just our own place to visit when we can get away," Anakin says without thinking, panting between their shared breath. </p><p>"Somewhere without sand, I'm assuming," Obi-Wan says, smiling amusedly. </p><p>"Obviously." Anakin playfully rolls his eyes. "Endor, maybe? Lots of trees, very nice. Could adopt some Ewoks, have them take care of the place while we're away," he jokes, and they laugh quietly, interspersed with light kisses, Anakin feeling quite ridiculous but also hopeful for the future, like anything could happen. His biggest dream has already come true, so now he's ready to treasure it forever, to love <em> Obi-Wan </em>forever. </p><p>"You're incorrigible," Obi-Wan tells him, licking up his neck and making him shudder, "and I absolutely love you." Anakin's eyes flutter shut as Obi-Wan continues kissing down his neck, subconsciously rolling his hips down to meet Obi-Wan's, feeling rapidly light-headed. Obi-Wan's arms twine around Anakin's hips, encouraging the rocking motion. His touch feels hot like a branding iron even through Anakin's clothes, making his hips jerk down harder, both groaning when their erections nudge. Obi-Wan lifts up his head, eyes already dark and hazy. He clears his throat. "We don't have to do anything now. I mean, if this has been too emotional for you—"</p><p>"No, I need you, need you now, <em> please</em>," Anakin all but begs, appreciative of Obi-Wan's concern, but needing even <em> more </em> of his Master right now. Obi-Wan kisses him again in reply, mouths lazily sliding against each other, every intent grind sending sparks up Anakin's body. He blindly tries to pull at Obi-Wan's clothes, but he's still wearing his full Jedi gear, and Anakin groans in frustration. Obi-Wan laughs, Anakin feeling the vibrations of it from their close proximity, and prises Anakin back off of him enough to struggle out of his belt and obi. Anakin impatiently tugs Obi-Wan's tunic and undershirt up, Obi-Wan helping to get them over his head and over the back of the couch. </p><p>Anakin immediately latches onto the skin revealed, knowing now where to lick and kiss and sink his teeth into to get the best reactions out of Obi-Wan. He treasures all of them, the tightening of Obi-Wan's hands right above his ass, the breathy gasps, the trembling skin. And he's always finding new spots to shower in love, could do this forever. But then Obi-Wan slips his hands under Anakin's clothes, and he has to stop and pant against Obi-Wan's chest just because of the simple touch. He tries to take his tunic off of him, but Obi-Wan stops him with a gentle hand on his wrist. </p><p>"Keep it, I like it on you," Obi-Wan says, voice low and making Anakin feel even warmer. </p><p>"Yeah?" Anakin replies, remembering what he's wearing. "Almost thought you hadn't noticed it was yours."</p><p>"Oh I noticed, you little thief," Obi-Wan says, smirking, and then he's twisting them around and pressing Anakin into the couch so quickly that Anakin lets out an embarrassing squeak. Obi-Wan helps him hurriedly shimmy out of his pants and pushes up his tunic so that Anakin's bottom half is bare, skin that's burning with need now shivering with the shock of the sudden change in temperature. The first touch of Obi-Wan's hands to his stomach and thighs make him squirm, leaving trails of goosebumps. Thankfully Obi-Wan doesn't say anything about <em> patience </em> today when Anakin arches his body into the touch, wanting more. </p><p>They both seem to be buzzing with the desire to be as close together as possible, fully connected in every way they can. He can't even distinguish who's thinking the constant stream of fragments of words, of thoughts and feelings encompassing their bond, of <em> loveneedjoymineyours</em>, but it's probably both of them, together. Obi-Wan's fingers tease their way down Anakin's shaking thighs, gaze fixed on him as if entranced. Anakin feels like he's holding his breath, waiting for Obi-Wan to touch where he wants him most. He subconsciously lets his legs fall wider out to the side, arms thrown above his head, which is leaning back against the pillow, watching Obi-Wan with hooded eyes and a parted mouth.</p><p>He bites his lip to refrain from begging too much already, though his Master probably already knows how much he wants to by the way his lips twitch up and thumbs dig into Anakin's thighs hard enough to make him gasp. Obi-Wan finally dips his head down and licks slowly along Anakin's cock, Anakin straining his hips up against Obi-Wan's grasp, teeth clenched. Obi-Wan flicks his eyes up to meet Anakin's, and then he's taking Anakin into his mouth and sucking, hard. Anakin cries out, eyes squeezing shut, the warm heat nearly overwhelming already on his aching flesh. </p><p>He stretches, back arching, feeling languid under Obi-Wan's heady gaze. Obi-Wan slides his mouth down further and Anakin whimpers, toes curled and hands in tight fists, fingernails pressing sharply into his skin, grounding him. Obi-Wan slowly makes his way down until all of Anakin is in his mouth, letting it sit there for a moment, and Anakin feels like he can't <em> breathe</em>. Then Obi-Wan swallows around him, and Anakin throws his head back with a groan. </p><p>"Oh Master, <em> Master</em>, fuck," Anakin babbles, hands coming down to clutch desperately at Obi-Wan's hair, trying to keep his eyes focused on Obi-Wan between his legs as desire clouds his vision. He sees the smirk in Obi-Wan's eyes even if he can't do it properly with his mouth full, and then he's humming as he bobs his head up and down in a smooth glide. Anakin feels the heat building up in his core too rapidly, until he feels like he can't stave it off any longer. "Wait, wait, I'm gonna—" he says quickly, pushing Obi-Wan back. "I don't wanna come yet, want you in me first," he pants, trying to catch his breath. </p><p>Obi-Wan stares at him, eyes dark and glimmering. "Okay, yeah, sweetheart," he says brokenly, before leaning over Anakin and kissing him, sloppy and slick, tasting his own precome and becoming dizzy with the want rushing through him. Obi-Wan tries not to break the kiss too much as he gets his boots and pants off, until he's fully bare and Anakin relishes the feeling of his skin on his own. Their cocks slide against each other and they moan into the kiss, Anakin feeling like he's sinking, sinking down into a blissful state of heat and need. Obi-Wan eases out of the kiss and finds his way to where the faint imprints of bruises from their last time are still dotted around his sternum, mouthing at them. Anakin fumbles a hand between them and wraps it around both of their cocks so that Obi-Wan hisses, head thudding against Anakin's shoulder. He nips a new mark below Anakin's collarbone in retaliation, facial hair rubbing against his burning skin, as Anakin clumsily jerks both of them off, driven by desperation instead of finesse. </p><p>He ignores his own cock now in favor of teasing around the head of Obi-Wan's, who sits back on his heels and reaches a hand out. A bottle of lubricant flies out of Obi-Wan's room and into his grasp, while Anakin watches amusedly. </p><p>"That is gross and inappropriate misuse of the Force, Master!" He says in mock horror, clutching his spare hand to his chest. "What would poor old Master Yoda say?" he laughs. </p><p>"I would prefer not to think of Master Yoda at the present," Obi-Wan says with some difficulty as Anakin twists his wrist, pulling at his cock just a bit harder. Anakin just looks innocently up at Obi-Wan, trying not to grin, and sits up enough to tongue at Obi-Wan's cock, licking around the head and into the slit. Obi-Wan gasps in surprise, ending in a groan as Anakin sinks his mouth down his cock, Anakin moaning himself. He swallows thickly, throat working around him, and Obi-Wan carelessly throws the lube onto the cushions to grip at Anakin's hair, pulling enough to sting deliciously and make Anakin's eyes flutter shut. </p><p>Anakin knows his eyes are starting to water with the effort of trying to take as much as he can of Obi-Wan, and spit trickles down his chin, but he can't seem to care. He's too caught up in the way Obi-Wan's breath hitches and how his hips lurch forward a bit when he loses control. Anakin laves his tongue around the cock in his mouth once more before pulling off, breathing in sharply. He bends down to suck it again, but Obi-Wan stops him with a hand on his mouth. </p><p>"Anakin," he says sternly, though he can't stop the tremor in his voice, "if you want me to fuck you, stop touching me." Anakin's eyes widen and he immediately lies back down, pressing the bottle of lube into Obi-Wan's hand, hips tilting up and ready. He watches adamantly, chest heaving, as Obi-Wan pops open the lid and coats a few fingers, before running soothing touches up his thigh and stomach with his other hand. Anakin instinctively tenses when Obi-Wan's fingers brush against his hole, but he forces himself to relax, letting Obi-Wan's comforting murmurings wash over him. </p><p>He emits a drawn-out whine as the first finger sinks in, the familiar burn just making him ache for more. "Ohhh," he says waveringly, neck arched back and hands clutched at Obi-Wan's hand on his hips, which is barely preventing him from fucking himself forward onto Obi-Wan's finger.  </p><p>"Easy," Obi-Wan says softly, and Anakin whimpers as their eyes meet, the way Obi-Wan looks at him almost too much to bear, "that's it, open up for me." Anakin feels moisture collecting on his face, feeling like he's burning alive with pleasure, and tears prick his eyes as Obi-Wan adds a second finger alongside the first because it just feels so good and <em> right</em>.  </p><p>"<em>Nngh</em>, I love you, I love you," Anakin gasps, and then he cries out as the fingers inside him crook just right and sparks explode behind his eyes. Obi-Wan leans over him, continuing to rub intentionally over his prostate. </p><p>"And I love you, darling," Obi-Wan says, kissing him gently. He pulls back and carefully eases his fingers out to slick a third one, but Anakin suddenly sits up and pushes Obi-Wan against the back of the couch, straddling him again with his knees but not sitting down. He quickly lubes up his own fingers and reaches behind himself to push three of them inside him, head falling back with a moan. Obi-Wan's hands come up around his hips to steady him as he fucks them inside him in a pace faster than what Obi-Wan was doing. </p><p>The tunic is falling down around his shoulders and bunched up around his waist, but he doesn't care, too busy rocking onto his own fingers, other hand skimming over Obi-Wan's chest as if in a trance. Obi-Wan watching him makes him flush, burn with arousal and confidence to see him so ruined because of him. He whimpers again when Obi-Wan takes a hand off Anakin to lazily jerk himself off, gaze fixed on Anakin in his lap, Anakin feeling faint from the rush he gets from the thought of his Master getting off while watching him come apart on his own fingers.</p><p>"Mm, so pretty, my good boy," Obi-Wan says, voice impossibly low and laced with desire. "Are you feeling good, Ani?" Anakin can only whine and desperately nod his head, watching avidly as the head of Obi-Wan's cock continuously disappears inside his fist in a steady rhythm. Anakin's hole clenches around his fingers thinking of the way that cock will soon look like that fucking inside him, and he can't bear this any longer. He pulls his fingers out and bats Obi-Wan's hand away, taking Obi-Wan's cock in his own hand instead and coating it in excess lube. </p><p>He holds the base steady with one hand, the other braced on Obi-Wan's shoulder, as he lines it up to catch at his rim. And then Obi-Wan's cock is pressing up inside him just a bit, enough to make his head fall back again and release an emphatic moan. Obi-Wan is breathing harshly, entire body quivering like he's trying desperately to hold back, and it's thrilling to think of making his Master almost lose control like this. He rocks his body slowly down, down, down, thighs trembling from restraining himself instead of just sitting right in Obi-Wan's lap, all the way. It's still faster than his body thinks is entirely comfortable, though he doesn't care, wants it to burn, wants to feel it tomorrow. </p><p>Obi-Wan's shaky hands drag up under his shirt, torn between preventing himself from fucking Anakin down further and encouraging him. "Careful, sweetheart, don't wanna hurt you," he says roughly, wetting his lips, cheeks gorgeously flushed. Anakin just grabs Obi-Wan's wrists and pins them on either side of his head, even though they both know Obi-Wan could easily get out of the hold if he wants to. Then Anakin finally sinks all the way down, ass flush to Obi-Wan's thighs, feeling him pulse inside him. They both gasp harshly, Anakin's eyes falling shut and fingers tightly intertwined with Obi-Wan's where he's keeping them against the sofa back.  </p><p>"Oh<em>hh </em> fuck," Anakin moans, feeling once again that since of wholeness, of where he belongs. He opens his heavy eyes and finds Obi-Wan staring at him so openly, so lovingly, and it tugs at his heartstrings so much he almost forgets Obi-Wan is <em> his </em> now. He smiles blindingly, deliriously, and kisses Obi-Wan messily, whispering <em> I love you</em>'s between panting mouths once their lungs ache for air. </p><p>And then Anakin curiously rises up enough to feel Obi-Wan's cock drag inside him, before grinding down, Obi-Wan releasing a pained groan, grip tightening around Anakin's fingers. He continues to ride his Master at an easy pace, smooth and slick and filling him just right. He pants with the effort, feeling sweaty, pleasure sparking through him all the way to the tips of his fingers. Obi-Wan stares at him intently with half-lidded eyes, and Anakin feels delirious with the thought of affecting his Master in this way, giving him pleasure while also taking his own. </p><p>He rocks down a bit harder, a bit faster, and suddenly cries out when Obi-Wan nudges right up against his prostate, sending little shocks through his whole body. His grip loosens on Obi-Wan's hands, and Obi-Wan takes the opportunity to hold Anakin's wrists together in front of him with one of his own, Anakin knowing there's been an exchange in power, that his Master's in control again. Not that he minds, doesn't mind at all.</p><p>Obi-Wan nips the hinge of his jaw and Anakin feels his grin rather than sees it. Then he's languorously rolling his hips up into Anakin, who can't stop the constant stream of whimpers and raw sounds that escape him. Obi-Wan's unhurried pace just makes him all the more desperate, and whenever he tries to grind down on Obi-Wan faster, he just retaliates by meeting him with an even slower roll. </p><p>"Come <em> on</em>, just <em> fuck </em> me," Anakin whines, eyes pleading but mischievous. "Wanna have your come in me, wanna feel it dripping when we go to the Council later, knowing that you filled me up, that 'm <em> yours</em>." Obi-Wan's hips stutter up unexpectedly, the harder thrust making his eyes roll back. There are fingers near his mouth now, gripping his jaw, and he opens his eyes to see Obi-Wan looking at him with wide eyes, looking completely disheveled. </p><p>"Fuck, Ani, you're a kriffing menace," he says without any real conviction, and not even Obi-Wan's now basically-stagnate pace can take away his utter joy at seeing him even <em> more </em>unravelled. </p><p>"You know you love it, love <em> me</em>," Anakin replies, grinning, bouncing down a little harder on Obi-Wan to make his fingers tighten warningly around his wrist, pulse fluttering under his palm. Obi-Wan seems to have recovered a bit, raising an eyebrow. </p><p>"That may be true, but you still need something to keep this filthy mouth busy," he says, in his <em> Master </em> voice that never fails to make Anakin woozy, whether they're simply training or in bed, making him go soft and pliant so <em> easily</em>. Obi-Wan's fingers glide over Anakin's parted lips, and then they're slipping inside, Anakin automatically latching onto them. And true to Obi-Wan's word, they keep him busy, being filled from both sides. He moans around the digits once Obi-Wan finally ups his pace, the obscene smacking sounds of their bodies hitting each other making him flush with embarrassment from any last shred of dignity he has left. </p><p>He's getting to that overwhelmed state now, feels the tears bubble up as he so fully concentrates on the feelings and sensations and <em> Obi-Wan</em>, driving him delirious with the pleasure and the need for more and more and more. He finds it hard to meet Obi-Wan's thrusts, feels boneless, pleasure-drunk, and once Obi-Wan releases his wrists and slips his fingers out of his mouth, he collapses into Obi-Wan, throwing his arms around his neck and clutching him close. Obi-Wan kisses his temple, his damp cheek, a stark contrast to the way he continues to bottom out in that slick, intoxicatingly fulfilling way. </p><p>He doesn't even register all the mindless things he's saying, words slurring together, but he would assume it's a lot of begging. "<em>Please, </em> Master, oh fuck, oh fuck, feel s'good in me, so <em> big</em>, but you fit so perfect, like I was made for you, made just for this." Obi-Wan groans deeply next to his ear and palms his ass with his hands, squeezing it tight, grinding Anakin deliciously, mind-numbingly down on his cock. Those hands spread his ass open, fingers drifting down to his rim stretched wide around Obi-Wan's length, and a gentle touch to the sensitive area has Anakin releasing a sob into Obi-Wan's neck. </p><p>"You sound so gorgeous, sweetheart, and you feel so good around my cock, your tight little hole stretched so prettily, <em> fuck</em>, you're perfect, Ani," Obi-Wan says, panting, and Anakin's chest constricts at his words, making it hard to breathe, hard to <em> think</em>. And then Obi-Wan is snapping his hips up sharply up into him, pulling him down at the same time, and Anakin barely has time to muffle his loud cry into Obi-Wan's shoulder before he can cause the whole Temple to come knocking at their door. </p><p>Obi-Wan plants his feet better on the floor, making it easier to flex his hips up into Anakin. Little <em> uh uh uh</em>'s and sobs are being fucked out of him, just taking what his Master gives him, letting himself be jostled up and down. He almost forgets about his neglected cock continuously rubbing against Obi-Wan's stomach, but doesn't dare touch himself in fear of coming right then and there. </p><p>He feels so <em> wet</em>, damp from his endless tears and the sweat slicking up his body, along with his cock leaking profusely and the indecent slicksound from Obi-Wan bottoming out inside him. It's like everything is notched up an infinite amount, making him feel scorching hot, enough to set the whole world around him ablaze. It's all narrowed down to this one moment in time; nothing else matters except the intensity and the pleasure and Obi-Wan. </p><p>"Such a good boy for me, Ani, always so responsive, so precious. <em> Gods</em>, I love you," Obi-Wan murmurs, Anakin feeling the thrum of his voice and the beating of his heart from where he's gone limp against him, nestled just right into his body. He can't even say anything in reply, just moan weakly into Obi-Wan's skin. Obi-Wan gently coaxes Anakin to shift back enough to look him in the eye, and Anakin shivers from both the slowed-down pace of their fucking and the sudden loss of Obi-Wan's body heat pressed up against him. "Anakin," Obi-Wan says softly, one hand cupping his cheek, "can I try something?" Anakin just nods, willing to try <em> anything </em> at this point, as long as he gets to come in the next few minutes, or he thinks he <em> might </em> just die. "Trust me," Obi-Wan whispers in the scant space between their mouths, and then he's closing his eyes and concentrating, like how he looks when he's using the Force. </p><p>And. </p><p>
  <em> Oh.  </em>
</p><p>He feels Obi-Wan's presence nudge against his own, all at once flooding his Force energy into Anakin's, until he feels eve<em>rything</em>. It's so much to take in, to understand, but it's like he can feel what Obi-Wan feels, sense the way it feels to have himself tensing on Obi-Wan's cock inside him, feels the pleasure rolling through Obi-Wan, the <em> love </em> he feels, that's so incredibly strong and blinding and overwhelming, but at the same time peaceful, encouraging, <em> right</em>. It's so, <em> so </em> much, enhancing his own pleasure until he feels he might plummet with it all, and it's almost an out-of-body experience to feel Obi-Wan fuck desperately into him again, his own cock dragging against Obi-Wan's abdomen muscles, the way he sobs and cries out as he holds onto his Master like a lifeline. </p><p>He slowly registers that Obi-Wan's speaking to him in a comforting voice, even if he sounds a bit strained from holding back as long as possible, and Anakin tries to make the words sink in, blinking away fresh tears. "C'mon, sweetheart, just let go, that's it, you can do it, <em> come </em> for me, Ani." Obi-Wan wraps a hand around his cock and it's almost too much, too intense to bear yet so good. And oh he's so, so close, and he blearily focuses his eyes so that he can see Obi-Wan's looking right at him, so lovingly, so desperately, and Obi-Wan chants <em> I love you I love you I love you </em> like a prayer, and it's enough. </p><p>His orgasm is viscously torn out of him, shocking him, making him shake and feel like he's coming in the space between their bodies for <em> ages</em>. This is the apex, the zenith of his entire life, right here, feeling like he's just fucking <em> ascended</em>. He's finally pulled into awareness once more by Obi-Wan groaning into his ear, hips grinding into him, and he notices how he's clenched tightly around Obi-Wan's cock and how he accidentally bit down onto Obi-Wan's shoulder when he came, a hazy, distant part of him knowing it'll bruise later. That sends a last thrill of pleasure shuddering through him, and he messily kisses Obi-Wan's neck, mumbling, "<em>please </em> come, Master, please, love you," into his skin. And he does, emitting a broken noise as he holds Anakin close and releases deep inside him, Anakin groggily savoring the feeling with a pleased grin. </p><p>Then he all but collapses against Obi-Wan, feeling suddenly exhausted and worn-out. Obi-Wan's arms come around him to cradle him, and they both try to catch their breath and bearings in companionable silence. Anakin lifts his head and tilts his chin up with a soft whimper, swollen lips parted, silently begging for a kiss. And Obi-Wan gladly gives it to him, a nice and easy one, making him go all saccharine and melt against him again, enough of a distraction for when Obi-Wan gently pulls him off of his softening cock and Anakin feels suddenly empty. </p><p>Obi-Wan helps him shift off his lap, but Anakin keeps clinging to Obi-Wan, feeling like he would fall apart if Obi-Wan got up and left him right now. His Master lets him keep close, rubbing his back and whispering endearments that make Anakin feel all fuzzy inside. After a while of this, when the sweat and come has dried uncomfortably on their bodies and their breathing has evened out, Anakin feeling a little more present now, Obi-Wan tries to carefully extricate himself from Anakin's grip. He grumbles and weakly tries to keep him close, but Obi-Wan just smiles and kisses the top of his head, assuring him he's only getting a washcloth and a drink and will be right back. Anakin begrudgingly lets him go, and he must doze, because Obi-Wan is back when he opens his heavy eyelids again. </p><p>After getting clean and rehydrated, as well as both changing into comfy clothes, Anakin lies with his head in Obi-Wan's lap, mindlessly tracing and caressing one of Obi-Wan's hands, the other one a comforting presence in his hair. He looks up and finds Obi-Wan already watching him with a soft smile on his face that makes Anakin's heart swoop. "You're an angel," he whispers breathlessly, squeezing Obi-Wan's hand. Obi-Wan's smile grows, and he twirls Anakin's braid around his finger. </p><p>"I thought you said, countless times, that Padmé was an angel?" He asks jokingly. Anakin sits up and turns so that his legs are over Obi-Wan's lap instead. </p><p>"She is," he says simply, "but you are <em> my </em> angel. The prettiest of all." Obi-Wan exhales a shaky laugh and Anakin grins, looping his arms around Obi-Wan's neck and kissing him deeply, though it's hard when he can't stop smiling. </p><p>"Mm. You're sweet," Obi-Wan murmurs once they part, and Anakin is pleased to see the bright blush blooming on Obi-Wan's cheeks. He gently coaxes Anakin's head back by his braid so that he can leave a lingering kiss on a bruising mark on Anakin's shoulder, making him gasp. Once he's released, Anakin squirms closer into Obi-Wan's side, head on his shoulder. Anakin nearly falls asleep again before Obi-Wan speaks quietly. "What else do you want to do with your life now, Anakin?" The <em> now that you have me </em>goes unsaid. </p><p>"You mean besides fucking you silly every minute of every day?" Anakin responds, lifting his head slightly so that he can grin at Obi-Wan, who just snorts and tugs him closer. Anakin sobers up though, and spends a moment thinking as he draws nonsense patterns over Obi-Wan's chest with his fingertips. "I want to go back to Tatooine," he says finally, "free my mother." Obi-Wan hums, arm wrapped around Anakin's shoulders. "Maybe meet up with Padmé on Naboo." Unbidden, the thought that perhaps Padmé has the authority to officiate marriages creeps into his mind, but he immediately shoves it far away. He pauses. "Become the greatest Jedi of all time," he says, matter-of-factly. </p><p>"Hm," Obi-Wan says, and Anakin looks up to see a teasing smile playing at his lips. Anakin sits up, grinning again. </p><p>"You don't think I could do it?"</p><p>"Oh I don't doubt your abilities, I just thought you were going to be too busy fucking me silly for anything else." Obi-Wan winks and Anakin can't help it, he bursts out laughing, forehead resting against Obi-Wan's arm. His Master laughs lightly along with him, fingers running distractedly through Anakin's hair. Once their laughter fades away, Obi-Wan gently tilts Anakin's head back to look at him, looking suddenly serious. "Don't think that I have any semblance of what I'm doing, dear one. All I know is that I adore you and love you, and I hope that it could ever be enough." Anakin smiles.</p><p>"It is. I promise. And it means everything to me." He leans in to kiss him, to assure him that this is perfect, this is everything, this is all he ever <em> could </em> need. Praise, and love, and Obi-Wan. </p><p>He feels like he's almost certain that everything will turn out okay. And he knows as long as they both have each other, fully and completely, they <em> will </em> be okay. They have to be.</p><p>Because no hellish fire, nor devastating war, nor tempting darkness can ever truly destroy their bonding, powerful, all-encompassing <em> love</em>—the strongest power in the galaxy. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you *so* much for reading! It means a lot when you comment or bookmark or simply just check it out. I've spent a lot of time working and thinking about this story, and I'm actually quite happy with it! It's also my longest work I've ever posted haha. So thanks!!</p><p>Also - apparently I don't want to let this story go because I've started rewriting the whole thing from Obi-Wan's perspective, so keep an eye out for that second part to the series sometime soon, if you like! x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>